Pictures
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Ichigo had lost his memories two years ago.One day Ichigo finds pictures of a girl he doesn't remember. Whenever he asks his friends and family about the girl they get all nervous and lie to him.Some even seem angry with the girl. Ichigo can tell by the pictures they were close, but who was she? Ichigo knows this girl holds the key to his past. All human. Maybe OOC NOW COMPLETED!
1. The Box

**A/N: This is my first Bleach fanfic. If the characters are OOC, I'm sorry. So, I've been setting this story up since last week. It's based off the song by Bon Jovi called "Always". I was sick, bored, watching Bleach, and listening to this song when this idea hit me. Different chapters will take place in the present day and the past. It'll explain itself. **

**Oh, all the characters are human though. **

**So, review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or the characters. If I did then Bleach wouldnt be as good xD **

**Pictures**

**Chapter 1: The Box**

***(2 years ago)***

**Orihime's POV**

"Stop, Rukia and answer me!" I yelled. I didn't usually get angry, but Rukia crossed the line this time.

Rukia turned around and her violet eyes were filled with hurt and pain. She looked like she may cry, but right now I honestly didn't care. "Are you just going to leave and never see him again? I thought you loved him!" I yelled as tears ran down my cheeks.

Rukia shook her head. "I am the reason why he is in the hospital. Ichigo could've died tonight if I hadn't opened my mouth and threatened the Visored. I don't know why I would go up against the most notorious gang in Karakura. I'm such a fool."

"Rukia," I began, but she cut me off with a glare.

"Don't act like you care, Orihime! You've always liked Ichigo, so you get to have him. He won't remember any of his friends or family members. At least that's what the doctor says. But I need you to not tell Ichigo about me at all. I'm going to Seireitei High School anyway. He won't need to remember me."

"Rukia! I can't lie to Ichigo. Please, just come back-"

"No! Please, just let me be. He doesn't need to remember me. I'm leaving anyway. Please…" Rukia ran off down the sidewalk into the night. I couldn't believe she would want me to not tell Ichigo about her. I wanted to run after her, but I knew Ichigo must be waking up soon.

I hope for all of our sakes that Ichigo hasn't lost his memories.

***( 2 years later)***

**Ichigo's POV**

Two years. It's been two years since I got in the accident that caused me to lose my memories.

When I first woke up from that accident, I felt like I was in a dream. There were concerned faces standing over me, some with tears in their eyes. I figured I must have been an important person to them. Everyone told me that several of my other friends and I got involved into this gang called the Visored.

They aren't around anymore, but I wonder why I was involved in them. It was hard trying to know everyone again. In the first three months since I've lost my memories, my friends claimed I was back to normal. I'm not exactly sure what normal was considered for me though.

Eventually, I was able to readjust to life and continue the school year. It's almost the beginning of senior year. My dad convinced me, Karin, and Yuzu to start cleaning out things we don't want out of our rooms. It's a pain in the ass really, but I'm bored.

I was looking through my closet and there was nothing really in there I wanted to get rid of. I was about to close the closet door, until a gray shoe box caught my attention at the top of my closet. I reached up and grabbed it.

The box was all raggedy and dusty. It must've been ancient or something. I closed my closet door and sat the box down on the bed. I opened it up and there were drawings in here.

Really crappy drawings, I might add. There were several drawings of bears and rabbits. It was too weird. Did I draw these at all? I looked through the box some more until I came to a picture of me and a girl. The girl had short black hair but it was covered up by a sun hat. I looked closer and saw that she had violet colored eyes. How weird. Then again I'm not one to talk since I have orange hair.

We both looked very happy. This picture couldn't have been taken that long ago. Who was she? I would've remembered seeing her at the hospital. I looked through more of the pictures and I saw her at the front of our school with Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. We all looked so happy. At the bottom of the picture in red letters it read 'Freshman!'

I flipped through more pictures and I saw more of me and that girl. It was mainly just us two anyway. I guess we had been close. How come this was hidden away in my closet in the first place?

"Ichigo! Your friends are here to see you!" Yuzu called from downstairs. When I didn't come down, she came into my room. "Didn't you hear me call you, Ichigo?"

"Yuzu, who is this girl?" I asked her. Yuzu's eyes widened and a look of hurt appeared on her face. Why was she looking all sad now?

"Oh, her! Right! Um, she was someone you used to hang out with, but she doesn't live here anymore. She used to go to school with you. Don't worry about it, Ichigo." She said as she tried to give me a reassuring smile, but something was up.

I took one of the photos and put it in my pocket. One of my friends should know who she was. I put the lid over the box and slid it under my bed. I walked downstairs to see my friends waiting for me.

"Ichigo! How are you doing, buddy?" Keigo yelled as he tried to tackle me into a hug. I side stepped and he ended up on the floor. "How mean, Ichigo!" Keigo cried. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, did I have to be friends with a freaking idiot?

Almost every weekend, since my accident two years ago, my friends have been coming by and taking me out. They felt like things should return to normal between us. I keep telling them that they don't need to do that anymore, but they won't listen at all. We left the house and began walking down the street to Karakura High School. I think we had to pick up our new uniforms for our senior year or something.

"Hey Keigo, who is this girl?" I asked as I pulled out the picture in my pocket. Keigo's eyes widened.

"Yo, Ichigo, where did you get such a picture of this hot babe from?" He asked with that smirk on his face. Orihime turned around and looked at both of us. Orihime was kind of my girlfriend. We've been out several times before, but I don't know whether to ask her to be my girlfriend or not. Tatsuki tried to pressure me into asking her, but I didn't make my move.

"Shut up, Keigo. And I found this picture in my room. It looks like it was taken a couple a years ago." I said. Everyone crowded around observed the picture. The girl and I were by the river with fishing poles in our hands. I didn't know I used to fish.

"I'm not sure Ichigo. She never went to Karakura High School with us, that's for sure." Keigo said.

"Oh really? I asked Yuzu and she said me and this girl hung out all the time and she did go to high school with us. And if you were serious about us being great friends before my accident then I'm sure you would've remembered her. Am I right?"

Everyone's faces paled (except Chad's because he hardly shows any emotion) and they looked nervous. What the hell is going on here? Why were they lying to me? There were too many damn questions.

"Uh oh, it's the kids from Seireitei High School." Tatsuki said. Ah, yes. Sereitei High School. Our two schools have been rivals for years now. Seireitei High is a few miles away from Karakura town. Only the noble and rich families attend school there. A few of my friends told me that we have gotten into fights with them before. Jeez, they are always starting trouble.

Every year during baseball season, we always play them and it's the biggest game of the year. One of our games was even broadcasted on television once. After losing my memories, I had to learn again how to play baseball. Last year we lost to them, but this year I plan to win. After all it is senior year.

The two people standing there were Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame. Did those jackasses not have anything else better to do than harass us?

"Kurosaki. Long time no see. How are you feeling now?" Renji said as he stepped forward.

"I'll feel better once I kick your ass." I retorted angrily. Today I really didn't want to deal with him at all. Renji always made it his duty to harass me about my memories with asking "How do you feel?" and "Do you remember me?"

"Just leave already. We don't have time to deal with you today." Tatsuki said. I could tell she was close to snapping.

"We were just walking by little girl." Ikkaku said. Chad had to hold Tatsuki back as she tried to attack Ikkaku. Renji and Ikkaku both laughed and walked past us until Renji bumped into my shoulder.

"See ya later, Kurosaki." Renji sneered as he walked past me. Orihime grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I guess she really didn't want me to go start a fight. Tatsuki eventually calmed down and we went into the school to go pick up our uniforms.

The rest of the day was spent goofing off and having fun. I guess I did have fun today. But I still hadn't found out yet who this girl was. I knew my friends were lying to me, but why?

I lay on my bed and looked through the box again. I studied the various pictures. I wish my memory would come back. I didn't know why I was so determined to find out about this girl, but I had to know.

This day really sucked.

**Orihime's POV**

"Is there something wrong, Orihime?" Rukia asked me. I had to call Rukia and tell her about the pictures Ichigo found.

"Rukia, Ichigo found a box that had all of these pictures of you. He asked his sister and all of us today about it. He's very suspicious. It's just… why did you put us in such a hard position? I hate lying to Ichigo and you know that!" I told her. I've been lying to Ichigo for two years now. We all have! It just wasn't fair.

"As long as he doesn't remember me then that's fine. I have to go Orihime. Bye." Rukia said and she hung up. Out of frustration, I threw my phone at the wall. I felt bad afterwards because I hardly ever showed my anger. I just want to know how Rukia could be so selfish! I knew she felt responsible about what happened to Ichigo, but she ran away and I can't forgive her for that.

I wish she would come back. I want things to go back to the way they use to be. But was that truly possible? I knew I shouldn't do this, but I have to tell Ichigo the truth at some point. I'm going to.

I'm sorry, Rukia. It has to be told.

**A/N: Next chapter the school year will start and Ichigo is still trying to figure out the mystery of the girl. Rukia's POV will be in there next and we will understand more about the "accident" and how she was responsible. I love Renji and Ikkaku, but they have to be jerks to fit for this fanfic. So, sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Are you Lost?

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites! They mean a lot to me, honestly! I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story! This chapter will be in Rukia's, Orhime's and Ichigo's POV. **

** I wanted to show you how Rukia feels about running away from Ichigo and how she felt kind of like a coward. So, here is chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

**Are you Lost?**

**Rukia's POV**

I closed my cell phone and laid my head down on my desk. I really didn't expect a call from Orihime of all people. On my desk, there was a picture of Ichigo and I. It was during the Spring Festival and I convinced Ichigo to get his face painted like a cat. It was very funny. He tried to convince me he had a terrible time, but I knew he had fun.

I would have liked to go back to those times, but I didn't deserve Ichigo at all. When I first met him, I didn't think much of him. Over time we eventually became great friends. People even claimed I was one of the first people to make him smile in a long time.

But Ichigo saved my life twice. I couldn't repay him so I ran away. I'm a coward. I was one of the reasons why Ichigo lost his memories. I just couldn't face him.

Everything did change when I got adopted into the Kuchiki family. They wanted me to go to Seireitei High School to finish my education in the first place. I didn't want to because Ichigo and I were getting closer.

The Visored threatened my family. The Visored was a gang of people who got kicked out of Seireitei High School and they hated most of the noble families, like the Kuchiki's for example. A few of them formed a gang for fun. Then it slowly got serious. They started mugging people, breaking and entering, and they terrorized the Rukon District and parts of Karakura. My friend, Renji, and I grew up in the Rukon District.

The Rukon District was a horrible place to grow up because of poverty levels. The Visored attacked our district and Renji and I went our separate ways to escape. I ran to Karakura town, but they chased me there. It was by a miracle that Ichigo saw me running and hid me in his house. We kind of knew each other then, but we weren't best friends yet.

Remembering those times made me sad. I missed Ichigo and yet I knew I couldn't see him again. I figured if I just get past my senior year then I can go to college and leave. I wouldn't have to worry about Ichigo Kurosaki anymore.

But is that what I truly want? A part of me wishes Ichigo would remember me. Another part of me wishes we never met.

_Ichigo, how are you doing now?_ I thought. I shook my head knowing it was pointless to ask these stupid questions. I cut the lamp off on my desk and crawled into bed.

Suddenly, thunder erupted through the night sky. It truly was like the night Ichigo saved my life. I know I'm not going to be able to get to sleep thinking about that orange haired dummy.

**Ichigo's POV**

Thunder erupted through the night sky. Great. Now, I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. The box was still lying on my bed. I opened it up and looked at more pictures of me and this girl. We both looked very happy. Keigo and Orihime always told me that I had a permanent scowl on my face. In these pictures, I was smiling. Had this girl made me smile?

Suddenly, pain shot through my head as more lightning flashed through the night sky. What the hell was that anyway? I clutched my head for several minutes as I waited for the pain to stop. Then the next thing was unbelievable. I was having a vision about a storm.

I could see myself putting the trash in the trash can as the rain started pouring down. I started hearing screams down the street. I ran down the street toward the noise until I bumped into a girl.

It was the girl from the pictures! I started speaking to her then I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an alley. In the alley there was a trash bin, so I lifted up the flap for it and put the girl in there. Then I got in there and closed it.

I started hearing shouts and curses fill the air. "The Visored.." she whispered. I pulled her closer to me. Just what exactly was happening? Why was I having this vision of her?

The girl and I stayed in that filthy trash bin for a long time until finally I lifted up the flap and we got out. The girl was limping and she had several bruises on her face, arms, and legs. We both started talking, but I couldn't hear what we were saying.

It seemed like we were arguing now, but we finally stopped talking. Then soon we were walking back to my house. I took her up to my room and threw her a t-shirt.

That's all I remember. Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality. It was still storming, but there was no girl. Was that a memory I just had? Why did I help that girl in the first place?

More thunder sounded and I laid my head on my pillow and I sighed. This really was sucky day. If only I knew who that girl was…

***( 2 Days later)***

**First Day of School**

**Orihime's POV**

"Are you insane, Orihime? You can't tell Ichigo about Ru-" Keigo was telling me until Tatsuki hit him on the head.

"Idiot! It's her choice! It's not like Ichigo would go chase after Rukia in the first place. She lives far away from Karakura now." Tatsuki said.

I was telling them that I planned to tell Ichigo about Rukia. I know it's kind of late after two years, but he has to know. "I can't lie to him anymore. Ichigo deserves to know the truth." I said.

"What truth do I need to know?" Ichigo said as he came up behind us. I jumped because I didn't know he entered the classroom yet. He had on his new school uniform and he was holding an old, gray box in his hand.

"What's in the box, Ichigo?" Uryu asked. Ichigo smirked and placed the box on the table. He opened it up and it revealed pictures of him and Rukia together. He picked up the picture that had all of us in front of the school and it said 'Freshman' in red letters. Oh no, we were caught.

"So," Ichigo began as he pointed to Rukia. "Who is this girl?" All of us didn't know what to say. I could come clean now, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. I felt anger boiling up inside of me. Specifically, at Rukia.

"Alright class, take your seats! I hope you had a good summer! We will begin our introductions then we will begin a new lesson." The teacher announced. Ichigo glared at all of us before he took his seat. The rest of the class period I couldn't concentrate. I had to tell Ichigo soon.

**Ichigo's POV**

For the rest of school, all of my friends kept avoiding me. I ate lunch with them, but I didn't say anything. You could tell how nervous they were around me. The one who mainly talked to me was Chad today. After school I was walking out, until Chad tapped me on the shoulder.

"You'll find your answers to the girl here." Chad said and he handed me a piece of paper. It had an address and it said Urahara Shop. That name did seem a bit familiar.

I thanked Chad and I left school so I could find the Urahara Shop. It was just ten minutes away. I came to a small shop. There was a kid with red hair using the broom like a baseball bat and then there was a girl with black hair in pigtails.

"Hey, do you two recognize this girl?" I asked as I walked over to them. I opened the box and showed them a pic of the girl and me with fishing poles. The boy with red hair eye's widened. "Urahara! Come here."

A man came out of the shop with a green and white striped hat, a green robe, and… clogs? "What's wrong, Jinta and Ururu?" The man asked. The man's eyes widened when he saw me then he said, "Long time no see, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you remember me? Of course not. I'm Kisuke Urahara. Come in. Make yourself feel welcome!"

I followed Urahara inside as I began to wonder how he knew my name. We entered his shop and we sat down at a table in the center of the room. He poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me. "So, are you lost?" he asked.

I snorted. "No. I'm looking for this girl in the pictures. No one will tell me who she is." I said as I handed him the picture.

"Oh! I remember when you two came by for fishing gear! Man, that was a while ago."

"Who the hell is she?" I asked again because I was getting very impatient.

The man smirked. "Hmmm. I suppose she can't get mad at me. But her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She was your friend. Well, I personally thought you two were going out secretly, but whatever. Y'all came by here to pick up fishing poles. Man, that was three years ago. Time sure does fly."

Rukia Kuchiki. That's what her name is.

"Yeah, she comes from the Rukon District. A very poor place. It's a few miles away near Seireitei High School. She lived with you for about one or two years. Until your accident. Then she ran and got adopted into the Kuchiki family.

"Why did she run away if we were good friends? I asked.

"I'm not responsible to tell you that. Rukia is. I hope you find her again, Ichigo. Oh and by the way, be aware of your surroundings. You never know what types of people are running around out there." Urahara warned.

"Why? The Visored were disbanded…" I said until Urahara cut me off.

"That's what people want you to think. In reality, they just went underground."

"Um, thank you Urahara." I said as I began to get up. That went better than expected. I found out about Rukia. Now what? I should go find her. I felt a vibration in my pocket and I checked my cell phone to see that Orihime texted me. She said she needed to tell me something important and to meet her at her house. I exited the shop and began to walk to Orihime's house as I began to wonder what kind of person Rukia Kuchiki was.

**Urahara's POV**

"Was that Ichigo?" Tessai asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Why did you tell him about Rukia and the Visored?" Tessai asked me. I sighed.

"Look, the Visored have a new leader. They _hate_ the Kuchiki family. They will rise again and probably go after more noble families. Just like they did two years ago." I said. Tessai raised an eyebrow in confusion and I sighed.

"My point is that if Ichigo finds Rukia then he can protect her. Again. Plus, I love seeing those two together! Also, Rukia never made me promise to not tell Ichigo about her. I just heard about it from Uryu and Chad. We'll just have to see how this works out. In the meantime, I'm going to find Yoruichi."

I got up and walked out the door. Things were getting interesting around here.

**A/N: Oh gosh that was long! Anyway who are you going for tonight? OKC or Miami? Or you don't care? **

**If you are confused about Rukia's past, please PM me or leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Updated: June 12, 2012**


	3. Coming Clean

**A/N: Ok this chapter will explain mostly everything! Here's the deal though… **

_Italics_ mean Orihime narrating the story for Ichigo.

Speech like this means that this is Orihime's POV from two years ago. For example:

_We had so much fun during Freshman year. You and Rukia and were so close.. blah blah blah… ( Narrating) _

I was walking down the street talking to Tatsuki about killer rabbits… and Ichigo and Rukia and Keigo were attacked by zombies. (POV from two years ago)

**You get it? Don't worry you will! So it's in Orihime's POV today. May add Ichigo's or Rukia's. So here is chapter 3 and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! I'm almost to 10 ^.^ Thanks! Oh and check out Bleach episode 342! It's a complete IchiRuki episode! They were ice skating :D I watched it at 2:00 a.m. this morning xD **

**Chapter 3**

**Coming Clean**

**Orihime's POV **

When I heard the doorbell ring, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I don't know if I could go through with this. What if he wants to find Rukia? She pretty much knows about everything that happened with Ichigo and he wants answers. I slowly made my way over to the door and opened it. Ichigo was standing there, still in his school uniform and the box of pictures in his hands.

"Hi, Ichigo. Come sit down at the table." I said as I let him in. Ichigo sat down at the table and I sat opposite of him. A tense silence filled the air around us. I just didn't know how to begin.

"I love you, Ichigo. You know that don't you?" I asked as I looked at him expectantly. He kept looking down at the box on the table. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. So, I continued, "I love you and I wouldn't want to hurt you deliberately. But, I've been hurting you for the past two years. I've been lying to you. I am so sorry for that, Ichigo!"

Ichigo met my eyes this time. A faint smile appeared on his lips. "Orihime, I know you wouldn't want to hurt me on purpose. You had to have a good reason for keeping Rukia Kuchiki a secret from me."

He knew her name? Where had he heard that from? Well, that's one thing I didn't have to say. "Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo before I tell you about her, well, I should explain more about your accident. We didn't tell you the full truth of what happened."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he looked at me suspiciously. "What about my accident? Did it involve Rukia Kuchiki?"

I nodded my head. "Well, I'll get on with the explanation. Here's what happened…

_Two years ago during Sophomore year, we were sitting in class chatting with each other. You and Rukia were arguing like always. Then the teacher called Rukia and told her to go to the front office. She didn't come back for the rest of the school day and you grew worried. _

"Where the hell is she? We need to get home." Ichigo sighed exasperated as he waited in front of the school with Tatsuki and me.

Tatsuki shrugged. "Maybe she's already home. Plus, Rukia can take care of herself." Ichigo sighed again and he began to pace. Finally, Ichigo announced he was going home.

"Oh, Tatsuki, I forgot my math book in the classroom! I'm going to get it really quick." I said as I began to walk back to the school building. I entered the classroom and I found Rukia sitting by the window, crying.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached her.

"I may be getting adopted into the Kuchiki family and will have to go to Seireitei High School. I was with the Kuchiki family all day today. " Rukia said quietly as she stared at the window watching the sunset.

_I was shocked by her words, Ichigo. I wondered how you would react to such news. You two were so close and I couldn't begin to think how you would deal with it. Rukia eventually told you about it. Rukia tried to tell us that if she was adopted into a noble family, she would convince the Kuchiki family to let her continue her education at Karakura. But The Visored gang had other plans. _

_The Visored were a group of students who got kicked out of Seireitei High School, so they formed their own gang. They hated noble families. Espically, the Kuchiki family. Unfortunately, you and Rukia had encountered them before and they somehow knew she was a Kuchiki( probably from gossip they heard). So, they kidnapped Rukia one day and you, Chad, and Uryu went to go get her back. The Visored, however, wanted Byakyua Kuchiki to come to them instead. They hated him for reasons I still don't know._

_I'm honestly not sure what happened when you three went to go retrieve Rukia. I just know I got a call from Keigo saying that you four were hurt severely. _

"Hello? Keigo, what's wrong?" I asked. Keigo was panting and stuttering. "Keigo, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu are in the hospital! They were taken by The Visored and they have really bad injuries! Come to the hospital, right now!" Keigo then hung up.

Why had The Visored taken them? I ran out of the house and sprinted to the hospital. By the time, I got there Ichigo's family, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Rukia were all talking with the doctor.

"He had a serious head injury and it is a possibility that when he wakes up he may not remember any of you." The doctor explained. Yuzu and Karin both started crying and Ichigo's father comforted them. Rukia looked like her whole world came crashing down. She then ran past me.

_I was so angry that I ran after her and confronted her on why she wanted to leave. She felt like she caused you to lose your memories. Rukia said that if she would've stayed quiet and not messed with The Visored in the first place you wouldn't have lost your memory. So, that's why she ran and she asked us to never mention her in front of you. That is until you found the pictures…_

**Ichigo's POV:**

I was letting this whole story sink in. So, I lost my memories because I was trying to save her? She lived with my family, I saved her life twice, and we fished together and had other fun memories. But then again I'm only getting that vibe off of pictures. Stupid pictures that I cherished.

"So, I saved her life, lost my memories, and then Rukia ran and never asked about me?" I asked suddenly feeling anger toward Rukia. What damn right did she have to tell everyone to not let me know about her?

"I called her on several occasions to let her know of your condition, but she never did call me to ask about you. It made me very angry, but please don't be mad at Rukia. She ran away from you for a reason, Ichigo. A reason that no one understands but her." Orihime said quietly as she stared at the box of pictures.

"Thank you, Orihime for telling me this. I appreciate it. I have to go now." I stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Ichigo, wait!" Orihime called from behind me. I turned around and I was surprised to see Orihime so close to me. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. The action took me by surprise. She blushed and said, "Your welcome, Ichigo. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I thanked her again and left her house with a blush on my face. I began walking back to my house, but I took the long way home. I pondered on what Orihime and Urahara told me. I haven't told anyone yet that I remembered saving Rukia from whatever was trying to catch her on that stormy night. I should be at peace now because I finally knew the truth, but it wasn't enough. I knew one thing though. If The Visored were reforming then…

I needed to find Rukia Kuchiki.

**Rukia's POV**

I got home from school and I was so drained today. Because we are seniors, the school work is much harder. I saw my grandfather sitting on the couch reading. He didn't lift his head up when I entered. My grandfather has never really acknowledged me even though he was the one who wanted to adopt me. I still never fully understood why the Kuchiki family adopted me of all people.

I decided to go upstairs and say hello to Byakuya, who was probably upstairs anyway, and let him know how my studies are going. I slipped upstairs quietly and I came to Byakuya's study. I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices.

"They are back… protecting…years…Ichigo…" the voices were muffled and I could only hear bits of the conversation. Dammit. But this sentence I heard clearly and it made my blood run cold.

"The Visored have a new leader and are reforming. The first thing they will do is go after your family, Byakuya."

Oh no. The Visored are back…

**A/N: Wow! Ok, again if you are confused then ask me a question and I'll explain it too you. Rukia will eventually tell her side of the story of what happened with The Visored. Just be patient. Next chapter: Ichigo will try to find Rukia and maybe his dad can help him and a unexpected friend. **

**Updated: 6/13/12**


	4. Unexpected Help

**A/N: Ok, this will be the last update this week until either this weekend or next week. Thanks for the reviews. If you are confused then just let me know. I'll gladly explain everything. This chapter Ichigo will talk to his dad about Rukia and Ichigo meets someone else who might help him find Rukia. **

**So, please review because I love reading the feedback from my reviewers to see if I'm doing a good job. So, here is chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Help**

**Rukia's POV**

I stood in front of my brother's study as I replayed the words that I just heard in my mind. The Visored are back. The same gang that terrorized the Rukon District and caused me to run, the same gang that kidnapped me and held me hostage all because of my name, the same people that caused Ichigo to lose his memories. I ran to my room and shut the door. I was breathing heavily. Not because I was tired, but because I was scared. I normally wouldn't get scared, but this gang terrified me.

They must have a new leader then. '_Ichigo.'_ I thought then I brushed it away. Ichigo was safe now. He wouldn't be involved like the incident last time. I looked to my desk and I saw the pictures of me and Ichigo. I did miss him. It makes me wonder if he found out about me from the pictures. Nope, Orihime and everyone promised not to say a thing. I just hope they kept there damn mouths shut.

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I said quickly. The door opened and my teacher, Mr. Ukitake, stepped in.

"Hello, Rukia. How are you?" he asked cheerfully. Mr. Ukitake was my teacher. At my school the classes are divided into thirteen separate classes. I'm in the thirteenth class. We are all really close. My best friends in that class are Kiyone, Sentaro, and Kaien. They are like my second family.

"I'm doing fine. Are you here visiting my brother?" I asked casually. Mr. Ukitake nodded.

"Yeah, we just had a few things to discuss." He answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Will The Visored come after us again?" I blurted out before I realized I probably wasn't supposed to know such information. Mr. Ukitake's eyes widened in shock then he nodded.

"Yes, but we assure you that we will keep the students safe from harm. They won't get to you again, Rukia." He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I replied. Mr. Ukitake nodded and left my room. I sighed and put my head down on my desk and stared at the picture of Ichigo and I. No matter how hard I tried I can't forget about him. The Visored shouldn't go after him again. He'll be safe this time around.

I'm not so sure about me though.

**Ichigo's POV**

The second I walked through the door, I was attacked by my dad. "Ichigo! It's late! You should've been home hours ago!" My dad yelled. I growled and I kicked him in the face.

"What kind of dad attacks their son after a long day at school, huh?" I yelled.

"Ichigo, what's in the box?" My younger sister, Karin, asked me as she came into the room.

"They are pictures of Rukia Kuchiki. The girl no one decided to tell me about." I replied viciously. Karin started looking very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Ichigo. Rukia didn't want you to know." Karin answered.

"You found the box? Jeez, that thing was in your closet for two years and you just now found it? Good job, son!" My dad exclaimed as he grabbed the box from my hand and opened it up. He held up a picture of Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin on the beach as they covered up my dad with sand.

"Karin was a meany and did try to bury me!" My dad whined. Karin hit him in the stomach.

"Oh, stop acting like a baby!" Karin yelled. Karin and my dad kept arguing so I just decided to go upstairs. I got into my bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up and my stomach growled. _'Looks like I missed dinner.'_ I thought as I trudged downstairs. When I came downstairs, I saw my dad sitting at the dinner table. He was still staring at the pictures.

"She was like my third daughter, Ichigo." My dad said without looking up at me. I sat down across from him at the table. The both of us not arguing and actually staying calm were rare. "You cared about her a lot. So much that when she was injured you brought her into me so I could treat her. You didn't even know her that well then."

I clenched my fists. "Why did she run then? She was part of the reason I lost my memories. Orihime told me she was kidnapped by The Visored and Chad, Uryu, and I went to go get her back. Then she told me that I got a serious head injury and Rukia ran away because she felt like she was the reason for my memories being gone. But, I remember saving her life. A piece of my memory came back the other night."

My dad was staring at me in disbelief. "Ichigo, you remembered a part of your past?" he asked slowly. I nodded my head. Then my dad bear hugged me.

"Ichigo, I'm so happy! Who knew pictures could help you! I'm the one who put that box together for you, actually. You look through all of them and see if you remember anything!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, goat face. By the way, where is my dinner?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, I may have eaten it…"

I hit my dad in the face and went upstairs. "What an idiot." I grumbled.

***( The next day)***

I grabbed my bags and left the house. I was tired the night before because I didn't eat any dinner. I also stayed up thinking about Rukia Kuchiki. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with finding her. Maybe it's because of Urahara's warning. Maybe it's because this girl holds the key to my past.

"Hey, you. You with the orange hair." A voice said behind me. I turned around a boy around my age was looking at me. The boy had on black pants and a white shirt. His blond hair was down to about his neck.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. This boy was from Seireitei High School. I recognized the uniform.

"I'm Shinji. I can help you find Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shinji smiled.

"You know, Rukia? How do you know my name? And how'd you know I was looking for her?" I asked. Shinji just smiled some more.

"We knew each other before your memories were lost. I know Rukia because we go to the same school. I can take you to her." He answered.

Something about this guy was off. I couldn't trust this guy right off the bat. But I had to find Rukia. This may be my only opportunity. Plus, I had the box of pictures in my school bag.

"Fine, take me to Rukia. But if you try any funny business-" I began but Shinji cut me off.

"I know you are very capable of kicking my ass. Now, follow me. I got a car waiting for us." He started walking off and I reluctantly followed.

_Rukia, will I finally meet you? _

**A/N: Hmmm… Shinji's in the picture now. I know where this is going. But yeah… ichigo will see Rukia next chapter. It may or may not be a reunion. All depends. But please review! I'd love feedback on this story! I actually enjoy writing this. **

**If you have any questions leave It in a review or PM me. Have a nice day or night! **

**Updated: 6/14/12**


	5. Infiltration and Disguises

**Anyway… Thanks for reviewing! I enjoy all the feedback you guys have given me! This chapter may be a bit long, but hopefully I can fit everything in here. **

**Chapter 5**

**Infiltration and Disguises. **

"So, are all the people that go to Seireitei High freaking rich or something?" I asked Shinji. I followed him back to his car, which turned out to be a freaking limo.

"Yeah, something like that. Now, get in. We have several things to discuss." Shinji said as he pushed me into the car. The limo was so cool! It had nice leather seats and it was so big too!

"Quit drooling. This limo is nothing compared to my other ones." Shinji said exasperated. I heard him mumble something about poor people.

"Ok, so you said you had something to discuss with me."

"Oh, right! This is what is going to happen. You, fortunately, look like one of Rukia's classmate. His name is Kaien Shiba. I have in my bag here a black wig that's cut just like Kaien's hair style. You will put in on; put on a spare uniform I have, and go into Seireitei High School for one day. Your voice will probably sound different, but hopefully no one will notice. Now, any questions?"

"How the hell am I supposed to act like someone I don't even know?" I yelled. "The looks may be the same, but you can't expect everyone to be so stupid that they'll fall for it."

Shinji, to my surprise, started laughing. "Ichigo, if I thought no one would fall for it then I wouldn't have come all this way."

"Fine, but what if Kaien is at school? How do I explain that?" I asked.

"That's something you don't need to worry about. You see, Kaien was against Rukia's decision to leave you. He tried to encourage her multiple times to get up the courage to face you, but she never would listen. So, when I told Kaien to not come to school today he was more than happy to agree to this plan."

Was this plan really going to work? Would I be able to act like Kaien and be with Rukia and finally meet her? Well, I hope this girl was worth skipping school for. I pulled out my cellphone and sent a quick text to Orihime.

**I won't be at school today. Don't worry about me. **

Alright, now that was done. I am now stuck in an awesome limo with some guy that knows me and I don't know him. And right now I am so tired of asking all these damn questions and getting half assed answers. I've been getting them for the past few days.

"Wow, you sure are quiet. When I met you, you always ran your damn mouth." Shinji said. "That's what got you and Rukia in such damn trouble."

"Ok, how do you know Rukia and I then?" I asked since I was getting tired of playing these stupid games. I needed to know something.

Shinji smirked then he yawned. "I'm taking a nap before school. By the time we get there, it'll be ten o' clock. Go to the restroom, change, and then go to gym class. Don't make a scene." Shinji laid down on the seat and started going to sleep. I shook his shoulder.

"Hey answer my questions, dammit!" I began to shake him harder. Shinji smacked my hand away.

"I'm tired so leave me the hell alone. Oh, and your welcome." He mumbled.

I sighed. Man, this was confusing. I'm about to meet a girl that'll help me know more about my past. I should've been excited, but I wasn't in the least. Was I nervous? I hardly get nervous about anything unless it was serious. This was a serious matter.

I looked out the window and I saw the poor area of the Rukon District. So, that's where Rukia grew up at. The houses were all bunched together and falling apart. I saw people without any shoes on or barely any clothes. How did Rukia survive in such a harsh environment? She must've been a tough girl then.

I opened my backpack and I opened up the box of pictures. My dad did say last night that if I looked through these pictures more I could remember something. I don't know how long I looked through these pictures, but it must've been a long time because the limo driver stopped and announced we were at Seireitei High already.

Shinji stretched his arms and we both got out of the car. "Welcome to Seireitei High School! Karakura High School's longtime rival! Come now, Ichigo, I mean Kaien Shiba." Shinji said as we walked to the school.

The school had three buildings. It looked like a huge college campus. Shinji and I ascended the stairs to the main building. Once we entered, I put on the black wig. Shinji stared at me in awe. "Wow, you two do look alike. Now, take these." He handed me blue athletic shorts, two white shirts, and black pants. "One is your P.E. uniform and the other one is the basic school uniform."

Shinji showed me to the bathroom and I got dressed. It felt weird to be pretending to be someone I didn't even know. After I got dressed, Shinji took me down several different hallways and he showed me to the P.E. area outside. It was bigger than the one we had Karakura.

Shinji patted me on the back. "Well, good luck. I must be leaving you now. I have a few make up classes to take."

"Wait, I don't know my way around this school!" I protested. Shinji just shrugged.

"You usually hang out with Rukia anyway. Just follow her around. Good luck." And with that, Shinji walked away. I have a bad feeling in my gut that this wouldn't turn out well.

Across the track field, I saw some boys going to the baseball field. I casually made my way over there. Hopefully, no one notices how different I act.

"Kaien, I thought you called in sick today!" A short boy with white hair and green eyes said as he approached me. Oh, what was this guy's name again? Um… Toshiro! That's it! He's a first baseman, pitcher and captain of the baseball team.

"Uh, I'm feeling better now." I answered. Toshiro eyed me suspiciously.

"Alright, fine then. But if you are late again then you'll run fifty laps around the track! Now go grab a bat. We need to work on our form.

I nodded and grabbed a bat. We got split into two teams. I'm on a team with Renji( just freaking great), Ikkaku, Gin, and some other random guy I didn't know. Gin was first to step up to the plate. He was a great player. In one of the games we played him in, he hit three home runs. Toshiro was pitching.

Toshiro tossed a curve ball and Gin hit it into the outfield. One of the players caught the ball. This is a great opportunity to observe how they practice. "Alright, Kaien. You're up!" Renji said and he hit me on the back. I would've punched his face in, but I figured Kaien wouldn't do something like that. Or would he?

I stepped up to the plate. Toshiro eyed me and he threw me a screwball. I didn't hit it because it didn't go over the plate. The umpire threw the ball back to Toshiro. This time Toshiro threw me a curveball which didn't go over the plate either.

"Hey Shiba! Hit the damn ball already!" Toshiro yelled.

"I will as soon as you throw the ball over the plate like you are supposed to." I retorted. Toshiro's face contorted into rage and he threw me a curve ball and I hit it this time. The ball went flying up into the air, but the outfielders didn't catch it in time. I quickly ran to first base and stayed there. I didn't want to take a risk because a few of the outfielders were very fast when throwing the ball to second base.

Ikkaku stepped up to the plate and he hit a home run. Every time our team scored a point, Toshiro got more pissed off. It was really funny actually. I heard he was supposed to be a calm and collected guy.

P.E. ended all too soon. I actually enjoyed myself. I heard it was supposed to be lunch time, but I couldn't find Shinji anywhere. I walked around to the front of the school where a bunch of kids were eating lunch under the trees.

"Kaien, over here!" A voice called out to me. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around and I came face to face with Rukia Kuchiki. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey. I thought you were sick today." Rukia said as she approached me.

"I started feeling better." I said. Rukia just smiled. Rukia was very petite and short( almost like a midget). Her hair style was different than from the pictures. It was cut shorter now, but she still looked the same. Her violet eyes were still bright and full of life just like in the pictures.

Rukia's smile faded and it was replaced by a disapproving look. "Where's your lunch? You are always hungry after P.E."

"Oh.. uh… I forgot it." I replied and rubbed the back of my head nervously. Oh man, I was so nervous right now. Rukia was here speaking to me, standing close to me and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to get to know her, but Kaien already knows her and I'm pretending to be Kaien right now. Ugh, this was too damn complicated! I should go ahead and tell her that I'm Ichigo.

Rukia rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Come on, idiot. We can share a lunch. We need to discuss our science fair project with the others. I hope you came up with a good idea." Rukia dragged me to a tree where two other people were sitting.

"Alright Kiyone, what's your idea?" Rukia asked a blond haired girl. Kiyone smiled and handed Rukia a piece of paper.

"I think we should make our own crystals. I saw a demonstration of it a while go. It'll take a few days, but they'll be awesome. What do you think?" Kiyone asked hopefully.

Rukia nodded. "I like this idea. Sentaro, what's your idea? Sentaro?"

"Uh oh, I think he is drunk again." Kiyone observed.

Sentaro was sleeping by the base of the tree with a liquor bottle in his left hand. Rukia got up and kicked him in his face.

"Wake the hell up, you idiot! You aren't supposed to be damn drunk in the middle of the school day. You're a jackass, you know that right?" Rukia said as she repeatedly kicked Sentaro.

Woah, Rukia was violent. I couldn't help but cringe. I have a bad feeling she kicked me if I ever pissed her off. Nope, I'm positive she did. Kiyone sighed.

"I'll take Sentaro to the bathroom. We should be back by the end of lunch, Rukia."

"Fine, but you don't get drunk either." Rukia called out to Kiyone as she dragged a drunken Sentaro to the bathroom. Rukia sat back down next to me and sighed.

"You are usually the one to do the scolding around here. What's gotten into you, Kaien?" Rukia asked me.

"Oh, I'm still kind of under the weather the bit. Don't worry about me, Rukia." I said.

Rukia's eyes widened and her expression changed into one of sadness. I didn't understand the change in her mood. Did I say anything wrong?

"Rukia, is something wrong?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder. She slapped my hand away.

"So Ichigo, who told you about me?"

**A/N: Yep, Rukia found out it was Ichigo. Next chapter it'll be in Shinji's POV and Rukia's. Oh, this will be a lot of fun! I would've uploaded this last night but we got frozen yogurt and watched this guy walk on a tight rope over Niagara Falls. **

**Sorry for the rushed ending. I volunteered at a Hunger Games event at the library and I was there for 5 hours. -_- thank goodness I wrote half of this at 2:00 a.m. in the morning. I'm tired now. So review and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it'll be called: "The Toughest Question" **

**Updated: June 16, 2012 **


	6. The Toughest Question

**Shinji: Hello! Red passed out from shock when she saw she had 20 reviews. So, I'll be taking over this story with my buddy, Kaien! **

**Kaien: Red doesn't own Bleach or the song Always by Bon Jovi. If she did own Bleach then it would probably be a horrible story. But me and Shinji would have more screen time ^.^**

**Hey! :/ **

**Kaien: What? It's true. **

**-_- um yeah just continue on with the story. I have two different outcomes for this chapter but I can't decide so I'm just going to type it and see what happens. . **

**Chapter 6**

**The Toughest Question**

**Shinji's POV**

"Shinji, what did you find out?" Principal Yamamoto asked me. I was currently in his office along with Renji.

"Well, from going around Karakura and the Rukon District I have concluded that Sosuke Aizen is the new leader of The Visored. Well, it's not called that anymore. We believe they are called The Espada now. The Espada have ranks from zero to nine. I'm not exactly sure what the ranks mean."

"Did you hear back from Kaien Shiba?"

I shook my head. "No, Kaien just came into school from being sick. He should be eating lunch about now. I think Kaien may need more time to gather more information."

Principal Yamamoto nodded. His expression didn't even change. Did he not care that one of his top students was the leader of a vicious gang? Well, they haven't really made any moves. At least not yet.

"Renji, did you find anything out?" Prinicpal Yamamoto asked as he looked over in Renji's direction. Renji nodded. "Yes. I went to the Rukon District a few days ago and I've gotten a few reports of tall men in white beating people up randomly. One was described having blue hair. One of the victims said that the man looked like he wanted to kill someone, but the other man convinced him to leave. We are not sure why they committed these random acts of violence."

Renji sent an intense glare in my direction. "Maybe Shinji knows."

I chuckled. "Renji, you are so silly. My gang days are over. That's why I'm here. And let's not forget I was the one who saved Rukia. Which reminds me, Prinicpal Yamamoto, a few of the guys that over powered my gang two years ago are also in this group.

Principal Yamamoto's face perked up at this. "So, a few people that made you give up your position as a leader are also in this gang. Do you know how many, Shinji?"

"Four. I believe their names were Zommari, Yammy, Tia, and this random guy with pink hair. I forgot his name. But yeah that's them. I believe there are ten total, but we are not so sure."

Principal Yamamoto's face went back to being expressionless. "Fine. That is enough for now. I'll make sure to discuss this with Byakuya Kuchiki. Thank you Renji and Shinji. You are dismissed."

Renji and I thanked the principal and then we left his office. I was about to start walking toward the front of the school to see if I could find Ichigo, but Renji stopped me. "Shinji, I'm warning you. If you are playing games with us and Rukia or anyone else gets hurt then there will be hell to pay."

"Wow, my friends and I start a gang for fun and now everyone thinks you are the bad guys. Ha, it's funny really. I had a change of heart in the end."

"Yeah, when those four guys beat the crap of your shitty gang and you ran away like a little baby."

"No, I came back and I saved Rukia. It sucks I couldn't get to Ichigo and his friends in time. Oh well." With that said, I walked away. Yeah, I _was_ the leader of The Visored. My friends and I created it for fun when we got kicked out of Seireitei High School, but those four bastards had to prove they were stronger. Then my gang abandoned me and I was alone. So, when I found out they took Rukia I went back to let her go. Unfortunately, time wasn't on my side that fateful night two years so I didn't get to help Ichigo or his friends.

Well, Ichigo was here now about to reconnect with the _love_ of his life. The girl he risked everything for. Huh, I wonder what they are doing right now. I also wonder what Rukia's reaction will be when she sees me again.

**Rukia's POV**

He honestly didn't think that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of them right? Kaien and Ichigo might have the same looks and the same personality, but I'm not stupid.

"How'd you know?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaien's hair is a tiny bit longer, your eyes are brown, you are acting strangely, Kaien usually makes sure Sentaro and Kiyone don't get drunk because he usually does the scolding, and I can recognize your voice. Plus, I overheard Toshiro complain about how you were being a smartass in baseball practice today. Kaien would never smart off to a captain, but you definitely would. Now, answer my question. Who told you about me?"

Ichigo's face softened. "I just wanted to see you again. I wanted to know about my past. You are a part of it."

I honestly didn't know what to say. A big part of me wanted to hug Ichigo and tell him how much I loved him. Another part was silently telling me to run and tell Ichigo to leave me alone. But, this was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the most stubborn person on the planet and when you told him to leave you alone he sure as hell wouldn't. I've been running away from him for two years. I'm sick of it.

"Well, carrot top, you are here. What do you want to ask me?" I asked as I took a seat by the tree. Ichigo sat down next to me.

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Why' what?"

"Why did you run away, Rukia? You got my friends to lie to me for two years. That wasn't fair because I suffered from amnesia. Something happened the night I lost my memories. I don't remember any of it."

Why? That was the toughest question I've ever gotten. Why did I run away?

"I felt responsible for your accident, so I left. It's as simple as that." I replied.

"It's not simple, Rukia! I have a whole life that I don't even remember! Were you the reason why I lost my memories?"

"Oh, I see how it is! I bet Orihime told you that I was the reason you lost your memories, didn't she?" I asked viciously. Of course Orihime would tell Ichigo about me.

Ichigo turned fierce. "No, she didn't! She told me about you, how you were going to be adopted by the Kuchiki family, and how you left because you felt responsible for my 'accident'. She did the right thing by telling me. Unlike you."

"Oh, so you are going to blame me now?" I yelled.

"I sure as hell will if you don't tell me what I need to know!"

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. Ichigo just wanted answers and he was sure I could give them to him. "You told me you loved me." I didn't fully register what I said until it came out of my mouth.

Ichigo's eyes widened and a small blush crept onto his face. "I-I did? When?"

"Does it matter now? I just remember you told me that you loved me. Of course you don't love me now because you don't know me. It's just… on that day I never gave my response. I'm not going to give it now, strawberry. I'm not important to you anymore." The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to head back to class. I stood up.

"I have to go change into my uniform. Bye." I said quickly as I began to walk away from Ichigo, but he caught my hand. His brown eyes stared into mine. I forgot what it felt like for Ichigo to be so close to me.

"I remember the night I saved you from The Visored. I took you into my home. So, don't ever say you aren't important to me. I saved you because I cared about you. Obviously, midget, you are very important to me whether I remember you or not."

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. He remembered the night he saved my life? Would he slowly remember all of the other memories that we shared? Before I could say anything, I heard someone laughing. It was Shinji.

"Why the hell are you back?" I yelled. Shinji just smirked.

"I'm here to reunite you and Ichigo. Unfortunately, your time is up Ichigo. Let's go." Shinji said as he began to make his way to the front gate. I took Ichigo's hand off of mine and I began walking back to the building.

"Wait, Rukia! You still haven't told me about my past! Or anything really!" Ichigo called after me.

"Well, too bad! I told you I'm not important to you anymore. Just move on and live your damn life, Ichigo. Stop pondering on the past and go forward toward to the future. I don't want to be a part of your life anymore. Can't you get it through your thick skull? Now, leave. I have to get back to class."

I didn't want to say those vicious words but I want Ichigo to live and move on with his life. He doesn't need me. He should just burn those pictures and forget about me. I have my life. He has his. It's as simple as that. The bell rang again and I took off toward the main building in a full sprint. Not because I was afraid to be late for class. I just didn't want to be around Ichigo and probably see how much I hurt him this time.

We just both need to live our life.

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine. _

_Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. _

_I know when I die you'll be on my mind. And I'll love you…_

_Always_

_Now the pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life. _

_Some that made us laugh. Some that made us cry. _

_One that made you have to say goodbye._

**Kaien: T_T so emotional! And that song is too! Shinji, plan: Get IchiRuki up and running was a fail!**

**Shinji: Well, blame Red. You know how much she hates sappy reunions. She loves drama :/ **

**^.^ yep! But thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe I got 20 in less than ten chapters. Wow! I honestly think I did a crappy job with the argument scene. I may have to go back and edit it. But next chapter we'll see how our favorite gang, The Espada, is doing. And don't worry. Rukia and Ichigo will reunite again and it won't be as intense. **

**Kaien: It better not be! **

**Shinji: Am I getting more screen time? :D **

**Updated: June 18, 2012**


	7. It Seems Natural

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen in this chapter. This chapter will probably be more about Rukia and Ichigo than The Espada like I planned. **

**But here's the deal: **

_Italics mean someone narrating the story for Ichigo_

Regular text like this is a POV from the present or two years ago( you'll know by reading.)

For example: _Ichigo, you and Rukia were so close… blah blah blah zombies ate your face. ( Narrating)_

I was walking down the street when I saw two gang members from The Visored show up… zombies… blah blah blah! ( POV from present/ two years ago)

**Don't worry you'll get it! ^.^ **

**Chapter 7**

**It Seems Natural**

**Rukia's POV**

Ever since the day I saw Ichigo, I haven't been the same. I've been more cold and less out spoken. Renji, Kaien, and my other friends try to cheer me up. Days passed. Then weeks. Then the months passed by and it was now early October and it was slowly getting cooler. I was walking out of the front gate of the school when Toshiro asked to talk to me.

"Kuchiki, is there something wrong with you? You've been acting strange." He asked. Even though the expression on his face looked bored he was actually concerned about me. We were pretty good friends. He, like a lot of people at school, knew about Ichigo's accident and how we were involved with The Visored.

"Yeah. Two months ago I saw Ichigo again for the first time in two years. I told him to move on and forget about me."

Toshiro's green eyes widened. "So, he remembers you?"

"No. He found pictures of me. Orihime told him about me. I thought all I had to do was make it to the end of senior year then I could leave and forget about Ichigo Kurosaki. But, I don't think that will happen any time soon. I don't know what to do, Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled (which was rare for him). "You should talk to him, Rukia. It's obvious that you want to see him. Listen, I have to run a few errands in Karakura town anyway. Um, it's my suit for homecoming. So, you can visit Ichigo while you are there."

Out of happiness, I hugged Toshiro. "Thanks! You are another great friend to have." I was glad no one else was really around because it would've been embarrassing for me and Toshiro if anyone saw us hugging.

"Hey, who are you going to homecoming with?" I asked playfully as I nudged him. A slight blush crept up on his face.

"I'm taking Momo. Just as a friend! Honestly!"

I laughed at him. "Come on, let's go." We walked to Toshiro's car and got in. I was surprised he could see over the driver's wheel because of how short he was. It was going to be at least an hour and a half till we get to Karakura town, so it would be about five o' clock by the time we got there.

The time passed quickly and we made it into Karakura town. We drove around for a little bit longer until we found the suit shop Toshiro was looking for.

"Alright, I'm going to go pick it up. I may wander around for a bit, so I'll give you an hour. We meet back here, clear?"

I nodded my head and started walking around. I didn't really care if I was still in my uniform. Before I went to Ichigo's house, I stopped by the river. Ichigo said he liked this spot. The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful. I always liked it when the sun would fall on Ichigo's orange hair and make it shine. That's why I loved the fall.

"So, we both like it here then." He said. I didn't need to look beside me and see who it was. He took a seat beside me.

"How are you, Ichigo?" I asked. I turned and faced him. Ichigo was staring at the river. He didn't answer my question. To me he looked like he was off in a distant land.

"Ichigo, I just wanted to apologize." I blurted out. "It wasn't fair for me to say those things to you. If you still want me too, I can tell you a story about your past. Well, _our_ past."

Ichigo turned to face me this time and he looked a bit surprised. "Really? So, you'll answer all my questions?"

"Not all of them. I'm here with a friend and he gave me an hour with you."

"Oh, well I was gonna take Orihime ice skating, but I can tell her I'll be a little bit late." He said as he went back to staring at the river again.

I felt a wave of jealousy go through me, but I immediately scolded myself for it. I told Ichigo to move on and he wants to date Orihime. Even though two years ago there was a chance Ichigo was going to date me, but those days are over. Now, I felt like I was intruding on Ichigo's life.

"Ichigo you don't have to do that. We can always talk later. If you are going out on a date with Orihime then you should. I didn't mean to intrude honestly."

He shook his head. I keep forgetting. Once Ichigo has his mind set on something, no one can stop him. He took out his cell phone and started pushing different buttons on his phone then he closed it. "Ok, I told her I would be running late. So, what are you going to tell me about our past?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to tell you?" I really didn't know where to start. Our meeting would take forever to explain. I needed a good memory that was short and sweet.

"Tell me about the day I told you I loved you."

I stared at him. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. "Wh-why would you want to know about that, idiot? Out of all the things you could ask me you chose _that_?"

Ichigo gave me a smug grin. "Well, you asked what I wanted to know. So, I want to know that. Plus, you look really embarrassed so that's more reason for me to ask you about that."

I punched him in the arm and I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But, I only have an hour. So, don't ask me questions alright?"

"Fine. Just get on with the story."

_Ok, it was March during our Sophomore year and it was the big game between Karakura and Seireitei High School. It was the weekend so you were pretty nervous. Even when you woke up, you were a nervous wreck. _

"Carrot top, relax. You're making me all nervous now. Are you sure you are o.k.?" I asked Ichigo. He was still in his pajamas and he bouncing up and down and looking wildly all over the room.

"No, I'm not ok! The biggest game of this season is coming up soon! So, I can't sit down and relax on my ass all day like you do." Ichigo retorted. He was taking a sip of orange juice out of his glass, so I reached across the table and pushed the glass toward Ichigo's face. He dropped the glass and orange juice was all over his mouth and his pajamas too. I started laughing so hard. Ha, he should know not to insult me in the morning.

I ran from the table when I saw Ichigo about to grab me. "Rukia, get your ass back here! You'll pay for that, midget!"

I ran upstairs and down the hall. "Haha! You have to catch me first." I suddenly felt two arms circle around my waist and pick me up. "Hey, let me go Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed loudly and he carried me to his room and threw me down on the bed. I felt his hands reaching for my stomach and my neck. He was tickling me. I'm very ticklish and he knew that. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Please stop! I'm sorry! Please! Don't tickle me! Ichigo!"

"You should think about the next time you mess with me on game day." He replied as he tickled me harder. My sides were hurting so badly.

"Ichigo? Rukia? What are you two doing?" Yuzu asked as she stood in the doorway looking at the scene before her. I noticed the postion we were in. Ichigo was on top of me. I was laughing and begging him to stop.

"It's not what you think!" Ichigo and I yelled as we jumped off the bed at the same time. Yuzu just laughed and went down the hall to her room. I didn't know what to say. I'm not family and the Kurosaki family is letting me stay here. So, being found on Ichigo's bed with him over me doesn't look good at all.

"Um, it's almost ten o' clock. I'm going to go get changed." I told Ichigo. He nodded his head. I looked back at him and noticed his face was slightly red. I smiled and I went down to my room to change.

The rest of the day Ichigo kept avoiding me. I don't understand why though. A year ago, if that happened, Ichigo would just brush it off. But today he acted weird. It was around lunch time and I asked him if he wanted to go pick up some food and he said no. It's weird because we always go out to eat around lunch time. Every time we were near each other he wouldn't talk to me and his face would start getting red again. Does he…? No! Ichigo couldn't like me.

Around six o' clock, we began to start leaving for the baseball game. Isshin was excited about the game. He had on the school colors and even a miniature flag. We drove the car to Karakura's baseball field. Ichigo tried to suggest we walk, but to no avail.

"Ichigo, I heard that this was going to be live on T.V. Are you nervous?" Karin asked. Ichigo didn't answer and kept looking out the window. Jeez, what was his problem? It couldn't be the little scene that happened earlier this morning. He's probably still nervous. We arrived at the stadium and we got out of the car. Ichigo was about to go join the rest of his teammates.

"Ichigo, good luck! I know you'll do a good job." I told him. Ichigo's gaze stared into mine.

"Rukia, I-"Ichigo began but Keigo came out of nowhere and dragged him his jersey.

"Ichigo! We gotta warm up! See ya after the game, Rukia!" Keigo said as he dragged Ichigo away.

I wished them luck again then I took my seats in the stands next to Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin. Orihime and Tatsuki came and sat by us too.

_ The game was great! You hit three home runs. The score for that game was 7-3. Karakura High School won. Everyone was so happy. News reporters wanted to speak to you and your teammates. Although, Renji was my friend so I did feel bad that he lost. _

"Hey Renji!" I called out to my red haired friend. He was walking back to Ikkaku's car. He turned around and gave a smile.

"Hey Rukia. I haven't seen you in a very long time. How are things in Karakura?" he asked me.

"Things are fine. I just wanted to say that you still did a good job, Renji." Renji, to my surprise, pulled me into a hug. It wasn't like Renji to show his affection like this so it was kind of strange.

"Rukia." I broke away from Renji and I saw Ichigo glaring at the both of us. I stepped away from Renji and tried to pretend like nothing happened. "We're walking home. Let's go."

I said goodbye to Renji and I followed Ichigo out of the stadium. The walk home was a good fifteen minutes. The moon illuminated the night and the stars twinkled above. I was staring up at them until Ichigo nudged me and we continued walking. It was quiet, but it was comfortable.

"Ichigo, are you excited you won the game? And you don't want to go to the after party at Keigo's?" I asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy I won. We are playing them again at the end of the year. So, it'll be even better if we beat them again. And I hate the parties at Keigo's house. They are so loud and everyone ends up getting drunk at some point. Plus, I like walking home in the quiet like this."

"Ichigo, I want to thank you." I said. Ichigo stopped walking and looked back at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Um, for what?"

"For taking me in and being my friend. I'm just glad I met you, Ichigo. I just wanted you to know that. Thank you." I said. I don't know why I said that. I've thanked Ichigo before, but today I just wanted to thank him for being my friend. We were best friends even though we would never admit out loud. I've thanked him for taking me into his home, but never thanked him for being a great friend.

"Rukia, I think I love you." He replied as a tiny blush appeared on his face. I didn't know what to say. He said those words bluntly. It's as if he told me he loved me every day and it was the most natural thing in the world. Do I love Ichigo back? Do I really have the guts to tell him that? Ichigo shook his head. "I know it's a lot to take in and you don't have to say you love me back. I just thought I would tell you."

Ichigo began walking again. "Well, let's go home midget. I'm hungry." I chuckled and I ran to catch up with him. I took his hand I held it in mine. It was warm against the chilly night sky. I know this action isn't a way of saying I loved him, but hopefully it showed that I cared.

_And that's it. _

Ichigo went back to staring at the river once I finished the story. Neither one of us knew what to say. There was nothing to say really. He loved me, but I still love him. But it's obvious he's with Orihime now. I have no place in his heart anymore.

Ichigo's phone rang again and he checked it. "Sorry, Rukia. I have to go. Orihime's waiting for me. Thanks for telling me that. I guess I loved you a lot then. It seemed natural."

I stood up and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore." I began walking away until Ichigo called my name again.

"What is it, Strawberry?" I asked irritated. I told him not to ask me any questions.

"Can you come over one day and go over the pictures with me? I want to know more." He asked. I nodded my head.

"We'll see each other again, Kurosaki Ichigo!" I called back to him. I knew I was going to see him again. It wasn't the end.

**A/N: Orihime and Rukia will reunite next chapter. Who wants a slap next chapter? I'll gladly write it xD **

**8 freaking pages. Well, that chapter was my favorite. We got to see more of Ichigo and Rukia's past. Eventually, I'll make 2-3 chapters dedicated to the accident so we can clearly understand what happened. **

**Shinji: And how I was involved! ^.^ **

**That's why you two aren't going to be in the next chapter! I've planned a bunch of this story out so I hope it doesn't drag out. 25 chapters is my limit on a story. So, thanks for reviewing and for the support! I'm planning on having Orihime and Rukia reunite. Oh boy that'll be interesting. **

**Updated: June 20, 2012 **


	8. Frozen Footsteps

**Shinji: Red, are you ok?**

**Yeah. I'm sick. Well, hopefully when I post this I'm not sick anymore, but yeah :/**

**Kaien: Aww! You seem so sad. Ok, Red doesn't own Bleach.**

**Wow, you're nice to me when I'm sick? Whatever, but a few people requested a cat fight! ^.^ hahahaha Let's see where this goes! **

**Shinji: Well, her attitude changed. **

**Chapter 8**

**Frozen Footsteps**

**Rukia's POV**

I walked back to the suit shop Toshiro was talking about. He was there waiting for me. "Rukia, we need to talk. Let's go to that frozen yogurt place. It's just a few blocks from here."

What did Toshiro need to talk to me about? We walked to the frozen yogurt place. I've been here several times with Ichigo and his friends. After choosing our yogurt flavors, we sat down at a table. "So," I began. "What do you need to talk about?"

Toshiro's green eyes were full of worry. "The Visored are back. Well, they are called The Espada now. For the past two weeks, they have been leaving threatening notes on noble families' doors. Momo has been getting a ton of them. I even got a few myself. Take a look." Toshiro handed me a folded piece of red paper.

I unfolded it and it said in big black letters, **"Watch your back. **_**We**_** are back. And we're unstoppable, noble scum."**

A shiver ran down my spine. It couldn't be happening again! I thought it was all over. Why was it happening again? "Toshiro, why is this happening again? I thought it stopped." I say quietly.

"I thought it stopped too. I had a feeling that another gang would rise, but not this soon. I'm telling you this because you want to become close with Ichigo again. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

I knew exactly where this conversation was going. He wants me to not get close to Ichigo again just in case The Espada decides to come after me again. I couldn't let the same thing happen like last time. Ichigo still doesn't know me that well, so maybe he's safe. However, I did promise to go over the pictures with him. I couldn't now. If this was the best way to keep Ichigo safe then so be it.

Speaking of Ichigo, he just walked through into the yogurt shop with Orihime in tow. This is just freaking great. I face palmed. Toshiro's gaze landed on Ichigo and Orihime. Then he started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I ask him.

"Because this is an awkward moment and we just finished talking about him. Man, that's funny." He begins to start eating his frozen yogurt again. "Hmm, this cheesecake flavor is really good."

I rolled my eyes. Please, don't come over here. Don't come over here. Crap, they are coming over here. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand as they made the way over to our table. Well, she didn't need to do that. I already knew her and Ichigo had a thing. I really wish she would stop giving me that fake ass smile of hers. I wonder how were we ever friends in the first place. Now, I can't stand her!

"Hello, Rukia. Ichigo was just telling me about you. How have you been?" Orihime asked me. Ugh, this was so awkward. Toshiro was making it worse by stuffing his face with frozen yogurt and trying not to laugh.

"I've been fine Orihime. I'm glad you two are doing well." I say sweetly. Acting was one of my great qualities.

"Yes, Rukia. I'm glad you are showing an interest in our lives again. It's been two years since we've seen you. So, what are you doing here?"

An interest? Ok, did I do something to piss Orihime off? The more she tries to pretend to be happy to see me, the more I can see how fake it is. She's mad on the inside. I know it.

Toshiro stood up and pushed his chair in. "We came to town because our Homecoming is soon and I needed to pick up my suit. I just dragged Rukia along with me. If you would excuse us, we should be getting back home. I'm sure Rukia's brother is worried. You ready?"

I nod my head. Toshiro and I are about to leave, but I stop and face Ichigo and Orihime. "Ichigo, The Visored are back. Well, they are called The Espada now. I just wanted to warn you two to be careful."

"Won't that mean they'll go after you again, Rukia?" Ichigo asks me. His voice is laced in concern for me. It was so familiar.

"That's why I'm apologizing. Until this whole thing blows over, then please act like you don't know me. The last thing I need is for you two to get hurt. Just be careful, promise?"

Ichigo's face is a mix or worry and anger. He clenches his fist. Orihime, however, looks angry. "Rukia, may I speak to you please?"

_Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice._ "Sure, Orihime! Let's talk."

"Ichigo, I'll be right back." Orihime told him.

"Sorry Orihime, I have to get home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rukia." Ichigo then left the yogurt shop. I have a feeling he knew me and Orihime were about to have a big fight and he didn't want to be around us.

Orihime and I left the yogurt shop and she led me into a deserted side street. "Rukia, why would you tell Ichigo that? He's trying to live a normal life again you are just going to screw it up again!"

All the anger I've had bottled up was being released. "I never did screw up his life! How dare you say that? I never asked him to come rescue me when The Visored kidnapped me! He did that on his own free will! I knew it. You really do blame me for what happened to Ichigo's memories." She had no reason to blame me. I wasn't the one who gave him that head injury.

"Rukia, I never blamed you for what happened. None of us did. If The Visored is reforming, I don't want Ichigo involved and you telling him that is going to make him want to get involved. Ever since he first met you, he's always had this feeling to protect you. Don't you understand? You are just going to drag him into more danger."

I clenched my fist in anger. She did have a good point. I'm still angry though. "Oh, please. As if you actually care. You only care that I'm out of the way so you can have Ichigo all to yourself. Am I right?" I know I'm being cruel, but I'm so angry that I can't think straight.

Orihime took a few steps closer to me. She raised her hand I thought she was going to slap me. Her hands, however, were shaking like she was scared. Soon, she spoke, "Don't imply that I was glad when you left, Rukia." Orihime then walked past me and out of the side street. My phone buzzed so I checked it and saw that Toshiro texted me saying that he was back at his car and for me to hurry up.

It was already dark outside and it takes an hour and a half to get back home. Hopefully my brother won't be mad at me. Oh great, I forgot the way back to the suit shop. I left the side street and turned left. Ok, this wasn't looking like the way back home. I turned back around and I realized I was still going the wrong way again.

I guess I never knew my way around this town because I was always with Ichigo and he would know where to go. Ok, now I'm sure I'm lost now. Old buildings were now all around me. I guess this was an old neighborhood now where shops used to be until they closed down. How did I end up here?

Oh, now I remember. This was one of the alternate routes to get to Ichigo's house. That's why I went this way. I'm just going to call Toshiro and tell him to come get me. I was about to pull out my phone when I heard familiar voices.

"I say we get that Hinamori girl first. Her family is rich, I'm telling ya!"

"No, let's get that Kuchiki girl again. She was fun to mess around with. Remember when her little boyfriend and his friends came to rescue her? That was priceless! That girl thought she could threaten us too."

Oh my God. It was Yammy and Zommari. They were two of the four gang members who kidnapped me. Was this where they were hiding out? They were talking in one of the abandoned buildings. I'm so scared. My breathing started getting more rapid and my hands started getting all sweaty. I needed to get out of there, but I was stuck where I was. I don't have it in me to move.

"Hey, we should go see what everyone else is doing. I'm pretty sure the rest of them will agree to mess with the Kuchiki family." Yammy said.

They were beginning to leave the abandoned building. That's when I started running. I didn't know where I was running too, but I just have to run! Footsteps and shouts sounded behind me. They were going to catch me. Am I just being paranoid? Maybe they weren't following me, but I kept running. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you running too, Rukia Kuchiki?"

**Ichigo's POV**

I'm glad I left when I did. I could seriously see that Orihime and Rukia were both really mad at each other. I hate being in the middle of girl fights. I'm in my room looking through the box of pictures until I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs to open the door. I was surprised to see Rukia. She had several bruises on her cheeks and arms.

"I-Ichigo." She mumbled before she fainted. I caught her in my arms. What the hell happened to her?

**A/N: Woah intense ending. Sorry, if it was rushed. **

**Shinji: Are you feeling better?**

**No :'( **

**Kaien: Sorry, Red. I hope you feel better. Hey, where's the slap? **

**Um, I didn't want to write it. Too tired. Yeah -_- but um review and let me know how you like this chapter! Now, if you excuse me I'm gonna listen to Maroon 5's new song called One more night! Love that song ^.^ **

**Kaien: I want a slap! **

**Updated: June 24, 2012**


	9. Let's Go Fishing!

**A/N: Ok, I'm putting some Ichiruki in this chapter. I figured they needed a breather after everything that has happened. I may make this chapter and the next chapter Ichigo and Rukia getting to know each other better and then…**

**Shinji: something bad happens. :P**

**:D Anyway, let's begin with chapter nine! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story even though I don't think I'm doing a good job on it though :/**

**Chapter 9**

**Let's Go Fishing!**

_The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Rukia, come live with us."_

_ Her violet colored eyes widened in surprise at what I just said. I couldn't believe what I just said either. _

_ "Live with you? Ichigo, that's a nice offer. It really is. I-I don't want to intrude on your family life. I appreciate that you saved my life, but I'll be fine now."_

_ I shook my head. "You are still injured, midget. And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Come live with us, Rukia. Karin and Yuzu always wanted a big sister. You can start ninth grade with me in the fall. Now, come on." _

_ I began to walk away from the ugly, tiny shack Rukia called her home. I didn't need to look behind me to know that she was following me. _

_ "Ichigo, I-"I waved Rukia off with my hand. _

_ "Don't thank me. I know you're thankful. It was my dad's idea anyway that you come live with us." _

_ Rukia laughed. "I'm sure it was his idea, Strawberry. I'm sure it was."_

My eyes opened. What was that about? Another memory maybe? I felt something soft and warm in my hand. I looked up and saw I was holding Rukia's hand. She was asleep in the bed. Rukia looked so peaceful.

After Rukia fainted, I brought her into the infirmary. My dad treated Rukia's wounds. He tried to get me to leave, but I didn't want to leave her. So, I guess I fell asleep by her bedside last night. I remembered seeing her with all those bruises and it reminded me of the time I saved Rukia from The Visored. Ok, well two pieces of my memory was back.

I shook Rukia a little bit. Her eyes immediately opened and her violet eyes fixated on me. "Oh, Ichigo…" she said surprise. "What happened? Why am I at your house?" She looked really confused.

"Do you not remember last night?" I asked her. I'm judging by the blank expression on her face that she didn't. "Well, you came to my house last night covered in bruises and you fainted."

"I did?"

I nodded my head. Rukia looked totally out of it. Who could've done this? It could be a good chance that The Espada did this. Rukia did tell me that they were back.

The door opened and Yuzu and Karin came in. Smiles broke out on their faces and they hugged Rukia. "Sister, you're awake! I'm so glad you're ok! I'll go get dad and tell him you're up." Yuzu said. She left the room to go find my dad. Karin hugged Rukia again.

"Sis, what happened to you? We were really worried!" Karin said. Rukia smiled and patted Karin on the head.

"I'm fine, Karin. It was just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing to serious."

"Third daughter!" My dad came into the room and hugged Rukia tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Karin pulled my dad way Rukia. Then he turned serious. "Rukia, your wounds weren't that bad, but you'll have a few scars on your shoulders, arm and neck. Do you remember what happened?"

Rukia shook her head. "I wish I did, Isshin. It was all a blur last night. I remember trying to get back to the car where Toshiro was waiting… Oh no! I didn't come home last night! I'm pretty sure everyone is worried about me! I got to go call my brother and let him know I'm ok." Rukia tried to get up, but she clutched her shoulder in pain and sat back down.

"You may want to wait a while before moving again, Rukia. I'm going to give you pain medicine. Yuzu, could you get Rukia some breakfast?" It was nice seeing my dad act serious for once. "Oh, Ichigo, you'll be spending the day with Rukia. She needs to regain her strength. So, get out of the house."

What? Spend the day with Rukia? Something fishy was going on here. Rukia could tell to. She tried to tell my dad that she didn't need a babysitter, but he wouldn't listen and he left taking Yuzu and Karin with him.

"Your dad hasn't changed at all, Ichigo." She chuckled. I couldn't help but start laughing too. I don't know why, but it felt right just to be with her. It shouldn't have been this way. Rukia and I should've been together, attending our senior year and laughing like this. But maybe this all happened for a reason.

I want to know Rukia again, but if The Espada are back then she'll be in danger. I felt a strange desire to protect her from harm. It really sucks that she knows every detail about my life, but I know nothing about her.

"Hey, Rukia, let's go fishing today."

After Rukia took her medicine, ate, and got a change of clothes we left the house. We would need to go to Urahara's shop to get our fishing gear. Rukia said that she and I used to fish all the time. The reason I suggested it was because in one of our pictures, we were holding fishing poles and we looked really happy. So, why not go fishing? My dad said I had to stay with her today.

I glanced over at Rukia and I noticed she had a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong, shorty?" I asked. Rukia looked annoyed that I made a comment about her height.

"My brother will be worried about me. Perhaps even angry with me. I should really get home."

"I'll take you home. I just figured you could take your mind off of things and spend the day with me. That's all." I replied.

Rukia smiled. "You're such a softy, Ichigo. I knew you were nice, but this is on a whole new level. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a softy. What? A guy can't be nice for a day? Jeez, you and everyone else think I'm going soft on people. Please!"

Before Rukia could respond, we approached Urahara's shop. Urahara was outside the shop with fishing poles and a bait kit. "Welcome you two! I just had a feeling someone would come by to fish today! Here ya go."

Rukia gave him a suspicious glance. He had a 'feeling', huh? Ok, that's a little creepy. "It's nice seeing you two together again! Man, if Yoruichi was here then she'd be having a fit at how cute you two look."

Again? Oh yeah, Urahara did tell me that we came by here for fishing gear several years ago. I looked over at Rukia, who had a slight blush on her face and was glaring daggers at him.

"Whatever! By the way, you never did order my Chappy the Rabbit plushie?" she asked. Who the hell was Chappy? Urahara laughed and claimed he had no idea what Rukia was talking about.

Rukia grabbed my arm and we walked away from Urahara's shop. After we got to the river, Rukia opened up the bait kit found a worm. She hooked the worm on the string and she cast her line out into the water. Rukia caught me looking at her and smirked. "Need help? Man, it's just like last time…"

"What exactly happened last time? I've never fished before." I said.

"Oh, it was around April and we were starting out freshman year. I took you fishing because you said you've never gone before. So, I taught you how to fish. Then we had a tradition where we did it every Sunday. It was fun."

Rukia then showed me how to cast my line and about the different types of bait there were. I didn't know what to say to her exactly. She knows me and I don't know her at all. Then again, she doesn't want me to know her again.

"Ichigo, is something bothering you? You're really spacey." She said.

"Well, I just realized that you know everything about me and I don't know anything about you. It's kind of weird." I confessed.

"I understand. It's not easy going through memory loss. Everyone knows that, Ichigo." She replied.

"I remember inviting you to live with my family. I really wanted to-"

"Oh, Ichigo! You got something!" Rukia yelled and stood up. Yep, my line was definitely moving. "Don't just sit there, idiot! Reel it in! Here, I'll help you!" Rukia and I grabbed my fishing pole and we began turning the reel to bring the fish in. It was really heavy. At this point we were pulling. Finally, the fish landed out of the water onto the ground.

Rukia and I stumbled backwards. She lay on top of me. When she opened her eyes, our noses were touching and we were so close to each other. We stared at each other for a long time. Her eyes widened and she quickly stumbled off of me. My face was heating up. I didn't mean for that to happen.

I looked over at the fish we caught and it was huge. It was brown and yet its face was white. "Woah, it's a Grand Fisher! They are really rare!" Rukia exclaimed. I chuckled at how excited she was. She was actually pretty cute when she looked happy. It made me happy too.

In the end, we took the Grand Fisher back to Urahara's shop. He was ecstatic at how we caught a rare fish. He demanded a picture of it. We both agreed and we posed for the picture like we did all those years ago. Rukia and I both held up the Grand fisher and we were smiling. Urahara gave us an ice chest and we took the fish home.

"Rukia, where did you learn how to fish?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I lived in the Rukon District for years, Ichigo. There was hardly any food, so I came to Karakura once in a while and Urahara and his wife, Yoruichi, taught me how to fish. It saved me from starvation, actually. So, I'm thankful toward them.

Ichigo, thank you. I had fun today. I just realized how much I missed spending time with you, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu."

"Oh, it's no problem. I just thought we could do something today. I guess I better take you home then." I said.

We made it back home and my idiot of a dad was glad that we made it back home safely. Karin and Yuzu were glad that we caught such a rare fish. I actually had fun today.

"Dad, I'm going to borrow the car and take Rukia home." I told him. Rukia was currently talking to Karin and Yuzu. They looked a lot like sisters. My sisters began to complain that Rukia was leaving, but she promised to visit them again soon.

"Come on, Rukia. It takes an hour and a half to get out there. It'll be dark soon."

Rukia gave my sisters and my dad a final goodbye. We went into the garage and got into my dad's car. We waved to my dad and my sisters as I drove out of the driveway.

"Wow, I can't believe you're driving. Last time you drove you almost crashed the car." Rukia commented.

"Oh, you think you can do better?"

"Yes."

"Fine, when we are half way there I'll let you drive to your house."

Rukia smirked. "Deal."

**A/N: Crappy way to end a chapter, but next chapter will be better I promise. Ichigo will meet Byakyua. Lol, that's going to be rather awkward xD But I can't wait for my Disney World trip! :D Yahoo!**

**Shinji: So, you won't update for a week?**

**Unfortunately… **

**Kaien: Aww. I'll miss you! And why didn't they kiss?**

**Um, because I didn't want them too. They probably won't ever kiss :P**

**Shinji and Kaien: Say what? **

**Updated: July 2, 2012**


	10. Meet My Brother!

**A/N: I just got my first manga today! I got Bleach volume 2! Aww! I'm so happy! **

**Shinji: Getting manga makes you happy?**

**My very first one, yes! But, I just ended my Hetalia story today… sad day, but still happy!**

**Kaien: Um… Red doesn't own Bleach. So review and enjoy and what not. **

**Chapter 10**

**Meet My Brother!**

"Woah! Don't go to fast, Rukia!" I yelled. Letting Rukia take the wheel is the worst decision of my life. She went to fast and almost hit somebody. We are just ten to fifteen minutes away from her house.

The houses we passed were all big. I guess this what the noble life was like. Rukia was finally driving calmly and I can relax a little. For a short girl, she is really crazy.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, my brother is kind of… overprotective. So, don't take it personally if he insults you or anything. I'm even surprised he lets me out of the house." Rukia said. I never heard her open up about her family life before.

"He's protective because he loves you. Is it not obvious?" I replied.

Rukia shook her head. "My brother is a great person. We just don't have much in common. He wants me to do well in school and we talk about that a lot. Then there's my grandfather. He acts like I don't exist. No matter what I do, I can never please him. I guess that's what my life is. Trying to please everyone."

I never thought she would open up to me like this. She was always telling me about my past. I never thought to ask about hers. Did that make me selfish?

"Wow, I would've never expected you to go through that. If you feel like you can't be at home anymore, you can always stay with us. My family loves you." I said.

"Ichigo, The Espada will attack you and your family if you are seen with me."

"The Espada can go to hell then. You are my friend. I don't want you to be sad or scared." I said. Realization hit me. I just admitted we were friends. Ok, not that it was embarrassing. I just didn't expect to say it so soon.

Rukia, surprisingly, laughed. "Ichigo, you are a great person. I guess no matter what you won't give up on me, will you?"

"No, I won't." I answered. Rukia chuckled. The car stopped and we were in front of a big mansion. The lawn was nicely cut and there was a cherry blossom tree in the front. There was a bench underneath it. There were two cars outside the mansion though.

"My brother loves the cherry blossoms. He can't wait for them to bloom again in the spring." Rukia said.

We both got out of the car and walked up to the mansion. I was actually nervous. Was Rukia's brother that bad? Rukia rang the doorbell. To my surprise, Renji opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw both of us. Renji hugged Rukia.

"Idiot! We thought you were kidnapped again!" Renji yelled. I guess he didn't take notice of me. Rukia pried Renji off of her and said that she was fine.

"What's the strawberry doing here?" Renji sneered.

Before I could say anything, Toshiro grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him back into the house. Rukia cast me a nervous glance. I guess she knew that she may be in trouble. I grabbed her hand for reassurance. She smiled up at me and we walked into the house.

**Rukia's POV**

I was so glad Ichigo was here with me. He held my hand. I knew my brother would be mad, but with Ichigo here with me I felt at ease. We entered the living room. My brother and Kaien were sitting on the couch drinking tea. Byakyua noticed me and said, "I guess my suspicions were true. You ran away."

That was all he had to say to me? I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but it seemed like I lost my voice.

"No, she didn't. Rukia was hurt so my dad treated her at our clinic." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…" I said warningly. I didn't want him to get on my brother's bad side. I hoped he chose his words carefully.

Byakyua raised his eyebrow. "Really? So, how did you get hurt?"

"I don't remember." I answered. Last night was a blur. I remember talking to Orihime then trying to get back to Toshiro's car. That's all I remember.

"I was looking for you! I drove around the city and tried to call your cellphone, but you left it in my car. " Toshiro said. I felt guilty. I would be worried if my friend disappeared and I couldn't get it contact with them.

"It also didn't help that Byakyua got a note on his door from The Espada. We all thought they took you again, Rukia! I was really worried." Renji said as he avoided looking at me.

A note? Toshiro showed me a note that he got from The Espada. It was starting all over again. My hands started shaking and Ichigo squeezed my hand. I calmed down a bit.

Byakyua didn't say anything except look at Ichigo and I. Finally, he spoke, "Rukia, I don't think you should go back to Karakura Town anymore until this is all resolved. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. The Visored did what they did because they found it fun. The Espada, however, are not kidding around. They mean business."

"But brother! That's not fair at all! I-" Byakyua cut me off with a glare. It was his _don't back talk me because my decision is final_ glare.

"What if she stays with me? She's obviously not safe here if The Espada knows where she lives. She can go to school with me and I'll be sure to watch her." Ichigo said.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Oh, like she'll be safe with _you_. She was living with you when she got kidnapped! What makes you think she'll be safe with you?"

"The Espada won't know. Plus, I'm always back at home before it gets dark. Plus, she lived with us before. It can't be that bad."

"That may actually work. I don't think The Espada would expect it either. But, we should talk to Shinji and see what he says. He knows the most about The Espada anyway." Kaien said.

If I went to go live with Ichigo again that means I would have to face everyone again. I'm sure they viewed me as a coward. How could I face them all?

"Until we get things sorted out, Rukia you are not to go out alone. Now, go to your room. I'll talk to you later." Byakyua said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Ichigo." I said as I gave his hand a final squeeze.

**A/N: Ok, I'll end it there! I'll be posting again in two weeks. I like where this is going. **

**Shinji: I still can't believe you convinced your mom to get you manga…**

**I can't believe it either haha. So, review and everything! I'll miss you all **

**Kaien: Bring me back a Daisy Duck hat :D **

**Um… ok? **

**Updated: July 5, 2012**


	11. Hopelessness

**Alright this is kind of a pointless chapter. Just a "I'm back from vacation and wanted to update." It'll have a few important stuff in it, but not really. The next chapter however will be better ^.^ I already got it planned out. **

**Kaien: So how was Disney World?**

**Oh it was epic! I think a story about Ichigo and Rukia going to Magic Kingdom will be awesome!**

**Shinji: Don't even think about it! **

**Haha I won't start a new story…yet. School starts on August 21st and my updates will be slower So, it'd be good if I just stuck with my other stories and tried finishing those first. **

**Shinji: Just start the story, Red. -_-**

**Chapter 11**

**Hopelessness **

"So, you are Ichigo Kurosaki. You tried to save my little sister from the gang and you lost your memories in the process. Is that correct?" Byakyua asked me. I nodded.

Rukia had just gone up to her room. I guess my offering was a surprise to everyone, but I wanted to protect Rukia. I wanted to be by her side every minute. Byakyua gave me a cold smile.

"Last time I met you, you said that you wouldn't let me take Rukia from you. It seems to me that she ran from you instead. I know it was to protect you. What I'm trying to say is that Rukia left her old life behind because she felt guilty. Who knows how much pain you are causing her? She was just doing just fine until the school year started. Until she started hanging around _you_ again."

I clenched my fists. "What are you trying to say?"

Byakyua stared at me with his cold dark eyes. If anything, Rukia's brother is scary. "What I'm trying to say, boy, is that if you think you can come waltzing back into Rukia's life, then you are sadly mistaken. I plan on protecting Rukia. You had your chance."

"So, I can't see Rukia anymore? Is that what you are telling me?" I asked. My fists were shaking from anger now. A flash of surprise crossed Byakyua's face, but it disappeared quickly before I was sure it was there in the first place.

"Silly boy, of course not. You can see Rukia whenever you want. Well, if she wants to see you anyway. I'm just not going to allow her to go live with you in Karakura Town so you can protect her. She is perfectly safe here."

"The Espada knows where she lives! They can always kidnap her again!" I protested. Byakyua shook his head.

"I'm working with the principal of Seireitei High School, who happens to be a police chief. I have Renji, Kaien, and Shinji getting information for me. The more we know, then we can stop them before they can do real damage."

"I'll be damned if I let her go anywhere with you. I always knew her being with you was a bad idea." Renji said as he glared at me.

I smirked. "Well, sounds like you were jealous to me. What? Were you mad Rukia was with me and not you?"

Renji's face turned red. Kaien snickered and Toshiro just shook his head. Byakyua, however, didn't look amused in the slightest. "I think you need to leave. You are no longer needed here. Thank you for bringing Rukia home. Now, _leave_."

"Whatever." I muttered. I walked out of Rukia's house. I knew that Byakyua wasn't going to let me see her again. Rukia couldn't come to Karakura Town anymore. I feel like this has happened before. That she was taken from me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

***( Monday Morning)***

**Seireitei High School**

**Kaien's POV**

"Come on, Rukia! You should go with Renji! It'll be fun!" I was in class, but Mr. Ukitake wasn't here yet. I'm trying to convince Rukia to go to Homecoming with Renji. Ok, to be honest, I support her and Ichigo's relationship a hundred percent, but we were back to square one. Rukia didn't want to see him again and Renji asked her to Homecoming. It's this Friday.

Rukia sighed. "Byakyua won't even let me leave the house. I'm like a prisoner in my own home."

"But," I said, "He should let you go to Homecoming. Plus, he likes Renji anyway! It's a win- win situation. It's fun."

Rukia looked at me skeptically. "Two years ago, when I first came here, you were telling me to go back to Ichigo and be with him. You scolded me for leaving him. Then as soon as I'm getting on with my life, Ichigo comes back in and demands to know everything about us." Rukia laid her head on the desk and groaned. "It's my fault. Why did he have to find those stupid ass pictures?"

I patted her on the head. I did scold her for leaving Ichigo and I think it made her feel bad because I called her a coward. "Things are different now. How about one day I'll take you to Karakura Town to see Ichigo and all of your other friends? It'll be good to see them again."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Idiot, I will not disobey my brother! Kaien, I appreciate the encouragement, but it's over. I saw Ichigo again and I told him a bit about our past together. It's over."

I was about to protest and tell her it wasn't over when the intercom came on. "Kaien Shiba. Please report to the Principal's office immediately."

"Oooo! Kaien is in trouble!" Kiyone and Sentaro laughed as they flailed around in their seats like monkeys. I went out the door and ignored those two idiots. Principal Yamamoto probably wanted to tell us more about The Espada. I never fully understood why I was chosen for this job. I had a feeling it was because I was close to Rukia.

Renji, Shinji, Byakyua, Principal Yamamoto and I investigated The Espada's movements. We found out recently that Aizen, a top student at the school, was the leader. It was his men that kidnapped Rukia. Shinji was the leader of his group, The Visored until The Espada took control of it. He's now working with us. I trust him now, but Renji is still skeptical.

I got to Principal Yamamoto's door and went in. I always forget to knock. Renji, Shinji, and Byakyua were sitting around his desk. Well, they left no room for me so I approached the desk.

"Thanks for coming. I have some news to tell you. We have reasons to believe that The Espada will make their move at Homecoming. We aren't positive, but it's still a possibility. We will have my police task force there and Byakyua will be there as well. No one is to know about this."

"Not even Rukia?" Renji had disappointment written all over his face.

"Rukia can still go to Homecoming. That is if Byakyua lets her." Principal Yamamoto's gaze landed on Byakyua.

Byakyua had no emotion on his face and sighed. "She can go. I have a better chance of protecting her if I'm there with you. I take it, Renji, you can keep an eye on her?"

"O-of course, sir!" Renji said. I sighed and shook my head. What a freaking kiss up. I bet Shinji and I are the only people who support Ichigo and Rukia.

Dammit.

"So, be on your guard. Aizen will be there, so watch for any suspicious activity. Now, you are dismissed."

We all filed out of the room. Byakyua and Renji were having a hushed conversation. I noticed that Shinji hadn't said a word the entire time. "Shinji, what's wrong with you? You usually put more input into the meetings."

Shinji shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something bad is gonna happen Friday night." Shinji gripped his shoulders and shivered a bit. "I can feel it."

The hallway got a little bit colder. Not because it was almost winter, but because Shinji was right. Something bad _is_ going to happen.

Will we be able to prevent it?

***(Monday Afternoon)***

**Karakura High School.**

**Ichigo's POV**

"So, that's what you were doing Saturday. We came by to hang out with you, but Karin said you went out. How is Rukia?" Uryu asked me. Uryu, Chad and I were walking home. I told them about how I started talking to Rukia again.

I shrugged. "She's fine I guess. Her hair is shorter. She did come to our clinic because of injuries. Rukia said she didn't remember what happened, but I think The Espada caused her injuries."

"What's The Espada?" Chad asked.

"Another group, like The Visored, that targets noble families. I want to protect Rukia, but Byakyua and Renji said she was kidnapped when she was living with me. They made it seemed like I was there when she got kidnapped."

Chad and Uryu gave each other looks then Uryu cleared his throat. "Uh, Ichigo. You were with her when she got kidnapped."

"What?" I yelled. "I know I don't remember my past, but no way in hell would I let someone take her."

"You were shot in the leg. So, you couldn't go after them." Chad said.

Ok, that still didn't make me feel better. Chad and Uryu told me goodbye and we parted ways. When I got to the house, I went straight into my room and opened the box of pictures. I stared at Rukia and I and how happy we were. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

What _really_ happened the night Rukia was kidnapped and I lost my memories?

**Shinji: We got lines this chapter! Woo! *high fives Kaien* **

**You two are so weird. **

**Byakyua: Why am I the cold heartless brother? I'm actually a nice guy…**

**That is why this story is labeled as slight OOC. Anyway, the next few chapters will be about the past. Then It'll go back to the present and to Homecoming. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go give my friend more relationship advice about her stupid crush. I'm trying to write this and she keeps interrupting me -_-**

**Kaien: Hahaha good luck! *hugs review button* Baby, we got lines! **

**O_o the hell is wrong with you? **

**Updated: July 17, 2012**


	12. The Past: Our Beginning

**A/N: Ok this is important! This chapter will take you back 2 years so you can see how Ichigo and Rukia became friends and what **_**really**_** happened the night Ichigo lost his memories. It will make the story more understandable ( at least I think so anyway) then we shall get back to the main story line. I'm not sure how long this will take though, maybe 2-3 chapters. Ok, I say less than 5 chapters. **

**Ok? So, here is chapter 12! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! We are almost to 40!**

**Shinji: And I get more screen time! Yahoo! **

**Chapter 12**

**The Past: Our Beginning**

**July**

**Rukia's POV**

_CRACK!_

The ball went sailing up into the sky. Renji lifted up his glove and caught the ball. Two outs, bases were full; score was tied 3-3. Renji dragged me to Karakura town today because he was on a community baseball team. He was trying to get into Seireitei High School and if they won this game then he could be going there on scholarship and leaving the Rukon District.

I didn't really want to go school anymore. I can read, write, and do math. I think I have all the education I need. Plus, since I live in the Rukon District, I have to bust my ass to try to stay alive.

The Rukon District is a very poor area around Karakura Town. There's a lot of poverty and starvation. Also, the adults are merciless against the kids. Three of my closet friends died their recently. That's why Renji was working extra hard to get us out of there. So, I'm here in the stands rooting for him. Man, it seems like everyone here in this town loves baseball. Ok, I like it too and Renji did show me how to play.

The next batter was a kid with orange hair. Ok, that is really strange. He stepped up to the plate and swung his bat a bit to test it out. I noticed that he was holding it really tightly. Maybe if he loosened up a bit…

The pitcher (I forgot his name.) threw a nice screwball at the orange haired boy. He swung but he missed by a long shot. A few shouts rang out saying, "Come Ichigo! You can do it!" or "Keep focused." So, his name was Ichigo. Hahaha, why is his name Strawberry?

The pitcher threw the ball a second time and Ichigo hit it this time, but it was a foul. I sighed. I didn't pay attention to what happened next because I was getting hungry. I felt a bit dizzy. I suddenly heard shouts and cheering. Ichigo was running to second base.

I put my hands on my head. Dammit, I was feeling really bad now. I was about to fall over until a pair of hands held me steady. I looked up and a man was looking down at me with concern.

"Miss, are you ok? You don't look to well." He said as he observed me. I backed away from the man.

"I'm fine, really." I replied. At that moment my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly. A few people turned to stare at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, unsure of what to say. The man smiled.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki. I'm a doctor. Here, I'll get you something to eat. You'll pass out if you don't eat something. And being in this hot sun isn't going to help you either."

I tried to protest that he didn't have to buy me anything, but he dragged me to the concession stand and bought me two hot dogs. I put relish, mustard, and ketchup on both of them. I gobbled both of them up by the time we got back to the stands to see the final score. The players were leaving the field.

The score was 5-3. Renji's team won. I was so happy for him. Then I remembered I should thank Dr. Kurosaki for getting me two hot dogs, but he wasn't by my side. I looked around and I saw him by stands with Ichigo.

"Dr. Kurosaki!" I called. I jogged over to where he was at. He smiled when he saw me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me. I nod my head and thank him again. Ichigo isn't looking at me and is staring out into the distance with a scowl on his face.

"You need to work on your form." I said.

Ichigo looked stunned at what I said so I continued, "If you loosen your grip on the bat then you should hit it better."

"What do you know about baseball?" He asked fiercely.

"Enough to know that I could've made a homerun than make it to second base."

"Why you-!" He growled.

I shrugged and walked away. I needed to find Renji. The crowd was big, but I was finally able to spot his red hair. When I got to him, several adults were talking to him and patting him on the back and congratulating me. I hugged Renji. "You did an awesome job!" I exclaimed.

Renji's face flushed from embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Rukia! Guess what? I got a scholarship to Seireitei High School! They are going to let me stay at the dorms there. Isn't that great?"

It was great, but that meant he was leaving. He was leaving me. But I couldn't guilt him with that so I continued smiling. Renji had to leave the Rukon District. Maybe I'll find a way out too.

That night when we returned home Renji fell asleep immediately. I was happy for him, but worried for my future.

***(Several Days Later)***

Renji left with some school representatives to go tour Seireitei High School. I didn't want to go so I stayed behind. Well, I walked to Karakura Town. Apparently, there was another baseball game going on. I didn't have money to get in so I climbed over a fence and got into the stands without any trouble.

I sat in the stands and noticed on the field that Ichigo was batting at the plate again. His grip on the bat was a bit looser than last time. The pitcher threw him a ball and he hit it. The ball went sailing up over the air. The outfielders didn't catch it in time and Ichigo got a home run. I was in the stands along with everyone else cheering.

"Go Ichigo!" I yelled. So, he took my advice then. The rest of the game didn't last long. Ichigo's team won and did a victory cheer. They were leaving the field and I ran up to Ichigo.

"Hey, you took my advice!" I said. Ichigo looked startled that I was here. Two boys; one with brown hair and one with black hair all stopped talking to look at me.

"Ichigo! You never told us you were friends with such a hotty!" The brown haired boy said. Ichigo's face turned red.

"Shut up Keigo!" Ichigo barked.

The boy with black hair approached me and introduced himself as Mizurio Kojima. "Hey, we are going to get some frozen yogurt. You wanna come? It's Keigo's treat."

I didn't know how long Renji would be gone. I was curious to know why they invited me to get frozen yogurt and I was also getting really hungry again. Dammit, I should go fishing soon so Renji and I aren't starving again.

"Uh, sure I'd love too." I said. Keigo said that another boy named Chad wasn't coming today.

We walked down to the yogurt shop. During the walk, Ichigo kept staring at me. Was he wondering why I came here in the first place? Once we got into the yogurt shop, Keigo and Mizurio ordered there yogurt, left Ichigo and I, and went to go flirt with some girls.

"Um, I've never been here before. What's good here?" I asked Ichigo nervously.

"You've never been here before?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Well, the cheesecake and vanilla is good. So, is the strawberry. Come on, let's order."

We went up to the counter and I ordered cheesecake and strawberry while Ichigo ordered cheesecake and vanilla. We both sat down at a table and started eating. Ichigo saw my happy expression as I ate frozen yogurt for the first time. It was really good! Although, I did get a brain freeze at some point.

"Where do you live? I've never seen you around here." Ichigo asked me.

I hated telling people I was from the Rukon District. It seems like people looked down on me and pitied me. I didn't know where my parents are and I'm pretty sure I have no siblings. I've always lived this life.

"I live in the Rukon District." I replied quietly.

Ichigo looked surprised. "Oh, then you should be careful. There is a gang called The Visored and they have been terrorizing parts of the Rukon District."

"I've never heard of them. Well, now that you mention it, a few people complained about thieves in their houses, but it didn't surprise me. There are thieves running all around the Rukon District. But a gang? Now, that is strange."

"Yeah, I think they are a bunch of drop outs from Seireitei High School or something. I can't exactly remember the story, but they still haven't caught them yet. Be careful." He said.

"Oh, are you worried about me?" I asked playfully.

"I am." He answered, his tone gone serious. "The people are getting hurt there. I hope they catch those guys soon."

Before I could answer, Mizurio and Keigo came back to our table. Keigo was complaining that Mizurio had stolen his "thunder" with all those girls over there. Mizurio held up two pieces of paper. "The phone numbers of two hot girls."

"You two are idiots." Ichigo said as he ate the last of his frozen yogurt.

"Well, thank you guys for inviting me, but I should go home now." I stood up and I threw my bowl in the nearest trashcan. The frozen yogurt filled me up and I'm sure I could catch some fish before going home.

"Wait!" Ichigo stood up. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

I smirked. "I can protect myself, Ichigo. I'll be fine. To make you feel better, I promise not to leave my house tonight. See you guys later. And thanks again!"

I walked out of the frozen yogurt shop, but not before hearing Keigo yell, "Ichigo, you smooth operator!" I laughed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't catch any fish today. Looks like Renji and I would have to steal food. When Renji came home, he brought us some cheeseburgers and they were really good too! That night we were about to go to sleep.

Suddenly, we both heard screams fill the air. Renji and I sat upright and stared at each other. "What's going on?" He whispered. He threw off his covers and looked out our window. "Rukia, we gotta get out of here."

I got up and looked out our window. There were people outside our door with knives and clubs. This must be the gang Ichigo was talking about.

The Visored.

The group of teenagers, I assume, laughed and went on to another house. Renji and I nodded at each other. Our door wasn't really a door at all. It was just a blanket hung up over an opening in the door. We pushed back the blanket and stepped out into the open cautiously. We needed to get out of here.

"Let's make a run for Karakura Town. It's not far from here anyway. We can notify the police about the attacks." Renji whispered.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded and several rows of houses burst into flames. A mixture of laughs and screams fill the air. Seven people then approached us.

"Look what we found. Some Rukon District trash!" A girl with spiky blond hair said. "Shinji isn't here right now. Maybe we can have some fun with these two. Don't you think, Lisa?"

Another girl with glasses and a braided ponytail snickered. Oh, this wasn't good. Not good at all. Renji and I shared a look. We knew what he had to do. I ran to the left and he ran to the right. They would probably split up to chase us, but I knew I had to get out of here.

The blond girl, the girl with glasses, and a man with short white hair were chasing me. I couldn't stop running. I had to get out of this alive. But I had the misfortune of tripping. I fell down, but couldn't get back up because someone was holding me down. Kicks came to my side and I screamed out in pain. I was soon lifted up and punched in the face. I fell back down and another kick came to my side and I was sent backwards. The blond girl was over me with a knife. I drew back my fists and I punched her in the nose.

She went flying backwards and hit the man with short white hair. The girl with glasses came toward me with a club, but I kicked her in the stomach before she could hit me. I jumped up and ran like a bat out of hell. Soon, I was on a dirt road and heading toward Karakura Town. It wouldn't take long to get there, but my sides were burning and aching. Then shouts filled the air. My three stalkers were on my trail again.

I don't know how long I ran for, but I never stopped. By the time I actually made it into Karakura, the rain was pouring down. Now, I started feeling cold and I knew I couldn't go on much longer. They were still following me though. They shouted and screamed at me to get back here.

I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going so I bumped into someone. It was Ichigo! "Rukia, what happened to you?" He asked me.

"The Visored. They are right behind me!" I whispered. Ichigo then pulled me into an alley. There was a trashcan in the alley and he lifted up the flap and we both got in. I was shivering. "The Visored." I whispered. Ichigo pulled me closer to him. Footsteps sounded in the alley.

"Where is that stupid bitch? I'll get her back for punching me in the nose. Damn, I think it's broken." I guess that was the blond haired girl I punched earlier.

"Hiyori, who cares? We lost her. Let's just go back to the others." The other man said. Hiyori continued to howl and complain, but eventually it died down. Ichigo and I stayed in the trash bin for a long time.

Ichigo then lifted up the flap and we both climbed out. I realized I was now limping and my sides were still sore. "I thought you promised you wouldn't leave the house!" He whispered fierecely.

I growled. "I had too. They were going to attack my home, idiot! I need to go back and find Renji!" Ichigo held my arm.

"No way! They are still out there and probably still looking for you. Look, just stay with me tonight. You are injured and you need rest." Ichigo said.

He was offering me a place to stay. I couldn't refuse that offer. I was tired, hurt, and maybe a little sick from being out in the rain. I nodded and I followed Ichigo out of the alley and back to his home. I was getting sleepy so I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings.

We came to Ichigo's room and he gave me a long T-shirt. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I'll take the couch. I wake up early, so I'll wake you up to and my dad can look at your injuries."

"Oh. Thank you Ichigo." Then a thought hit me and I almost face palmed. "Wow, you save my life and you don't even know my name. My name is Rukia."

Ichigo smiled and told me goodnight. I changed out of my wet clothes and slipped on Ichigo's T-shirt. I crawled into his warm bed and let sleep overtake me.

***(Morning)***

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up my dad and explained to him the situation about how I found Rukia. He scolded me for not waking him up when I brought her in. My dad ran up to my room only to find that Rukia was gone. There was a note that said, "Went back home. Thank you again."

Why did she leave? I told her that my dad could fix her injuries. "Ichigo! You must go get Rukia back! I want to check her injuries. You can walk to the Rukon District, right? It shouldn't take that long." My dad said.

I got dressed and I left the house. It wasn't too long until the familiar houses of the Rukon District came into view. Well, more like shacks actually. The police and paramedics were there. I just had to find Rukia. I walked down several rows of houses until I spotted her. She was kneeling in front of her shack.

"Rukia." I said. She turned around and looked startled to see me. Her violet eyes widened.

"Oh sorry for leaving this morning. I had to go find Renji. He isn't here. He hasn't made it back yet. I asked around and a few people said that they saw him with that gang." Her shoulders started shaking and I was afraid she might be cry. "If he's dead then I'll be alone. I won't have anyone!"

A few tears rolled down her face. There was still a large bruise on her face. I felt bad for her. She didn't have anyone. She was alone. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Rukia, come live with us."

Her violet colored eyes widened in surprise at what I just said. I couldn't believe what I just said either.

"Live with you? Ichigo, that's a nice offer. It really is. I-I don't want to intrude on your family life. I appreciate that you saved my life, but I'll be fine now."

I shook my head. "You are still injured, midget. And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Come live with us, Rukia. Karin and Yuzu always wanted a big sister. You can start ninth grade with me in the fall. Now, come on."

I began to walk away from the ugly, tiny shack Rukia called her home. I didn't need to look behind me to know that she was following me.

"Ichigo, I-"I waved Rukia off with my hand.

"Don't thank me. I know you're thankful. It was my dad's idea anyway that you come live with us."

Rukia laughed. "I'm sure it was his idea, Strawberry. I'm sure it was."

Ok, she saw through my lie, but I was willing to help her. Rukia could have a new beginning.

**A/N: Ok, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction story ever! 3000 words and 10 pages. This took me like 2-3 days to write. So, next chapter they will be starting their Freshman year! Review and let me know what you think! Almost to 40 ^.^ **

**Updated: July 21, 2012**


	13. The Past: Our Freshman Year

**A/N: I should be watching Toonami right now since Bleach is on, but I want these stupid fillers to end! At least they will end in August, then we get to see the conclusion of the Hueco Mundo Arc, then another filler, then the Xcution Arc and the anime ends -_- that is such a fail.**

**Stupid filler episodes. That is why I'm reading the manga. By the way, does anyone know how long the final arc will last?**

**Shinji: Red! Quit complaining and start the story! **

**Kaien: Red doesn't own Bleach or other crap mentioned in this. And thanks for 40 reviews! *throws confetti***

**Oh the thunder . it is so loud. **

**Chapter 13**

**The Past: Our Freshman Year**

"Rukia, come on! We will be late for school." I banged on her bedroom door that my dad let her sleep in. No answer. I swear if she is still getting dressed… "Rukia, open up this damn door! It's the first day of high school! Let's go!" Still no answer.

I was fed up by this point and I barged into her room only to find it empty. Where did she go? I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I turned around to find Rukia closing the door to my bedroom. "What the hell, Rukia? Why were you in my room?"

Rukia stared at me. "I _slept_ in your room last night. Well, in your closet. Now hurry up. We can't be late. She then dashed down the stairs. I sighed and followed her to the door. It's been almost a month since Rukia has been living with us. Karin and Yuzu had grown attached to her and my dad calls her his "third daughter".

Rukia and I sometimes get along, but most of the time we fight. As Karin pointed out, we don't fight like brother and sister, but like lovers. When Karin said that, Rukia and I both looked at each other and started laughing. Apparently, the idea is funny to both of us. I will admit that Rukia is pretty, but I don't think I can ever like or fall in love with her.

"I can't wait to start high school and meet everyone!" Rukia bounced up and down as we walked to school. Chad eventually joined us in our walk to school. We made small talk and talked about the upcoming baseball season and our classes. Soon, we made it to Karakura High School. When we got inside, the secretary handed us our schedules. We were all in the same class. Rukia, Chad, and I walked to class 1-3. As soon as we opened the doors, Keigo tackled me into a hug. I pried him off of me and went to go talk to my other classmates.

There was Tatsuki, who was an old friend of mine from the neighborhood and we used to take karate lessons with each other when we were younger. There was Orihime, who is really-uh how do I put it?- energetic and happy all the time. There were also several of other girls from the class and some new ones.

I looked back and noticed that Rukia had taken a seat quietly and hadn't said anything. What was wrong with her? She was excited just a few minutes ago. Could it be she is shy? I couldn't help myself but smile.

**Rukia's POV**

After I got in the classroom I took my seat. I couldn't help but feel shy. I don't know why I was acting this way. I propped my chin on my head and started thinking about Renji. Even though I would go back to the Rukon District to ask around if someone had seen Renji, they said they hadn't seen him. I even went to the police station and they said there were no reports of him. I was worried, but my only hope was that he made it out alive and he was at Seireitei High School. If he was alive, why didn't he try to find me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone yelling, "Hi, are you new here?" I looked up to see a girl with orange hair and brown eyes. She had on a big smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Rukia." I said nervously. The girl smiled some more. "I'm Orihime! I hope we can become friends." Before I could reply, the teacher came in and did a roll call. She gave us a syllabus and had us introduce ourselves. The day, surprisingly, went by fast. We were soon on our way home. I made good friends with Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Ichigo, I think this year will be awesome." I said as we walked home.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad you think so midget."

***( Winter Break)* **

**Christmas with the Kurosaki's!**

"Merry Christmas!" I jumped on Ichigo trying to wake him up. It was Christmas! Well, my first _true_ Christmas with my family. Haha, I just called them my family. They took me in and they fed me, clothed me, and cared for me. What more could I possibly want? I was planning on repaying them with gifts.

Ichigo groaned and stared at me with sleep still evident in his brown eyes. He got up and stretched. "Ok, leave. I have to get my last of the presents. Go downstairs already."

"Ok, carrot top." I replied.

**Ichigo's POV**

After Rukia left, I went into my closet (which by the way Rukia SLEEPS in now.) and got some gifts out of the bags. I got Yuzu a new pair of earrings. Karin got a new baseball cap because hers came up "missing"( Dad lost it, but he swore all of us into secrecy.). I got Dad some shaving cream because he just ran out and he has a beard now. The creepy thing is that he planned on dying it white. And finally Rukia. I got her a pink hoodie that had Chappy the rabbit on it and a sketch book because she loves to draw. Well, her drawings suck, but I tell her that all the time. So, maybe a sketchbook will help her improve her drawings.*** **

I got downstairs and I saw my dad eating gingerbread men and Rukia and Karin drinking eggnog. Yuzu was taking out a fresh batch of gingerbread men. We haven't made any gingerbread men since my mom's death. Why were we making them now?

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo! I made gingerbread men. Come try some." Yuzu said as she spotted me. I grabbed a gingerbread man off the pan and it was really good. It tasted just like the way mom made them. I started feeling a bit sad, but Rukia snapped me out of it and demanded to see my presents.

We all gathered around the tree to exchange our gifts. Karin and Yuzu were grateful for their gifts. My dad claimed that he was thankful but didn't want to shave his beard off yet. I handed Rukia the hoodie and sketchbook and she squealed with delight. "Thanks Ichigo! That's so nice of you. Here's your gift."

Rukia handed me a present that wasn't neatly wrapped at all. It was small and rectangular. I tore off the paper and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was an Ipod Touch! "R-Rukia, you got this for me? How did you get it?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a secret. Your dad helped me set us up an Itunes account. So, you can put your music in there now. Do you like it?" she asked.

I nodded. "I love it! Thank you, Rukia." She beamed when I said that. But, where did she get the Ipod Touch from?

"Oh, Rukia. We have a gift from me, Karin, and dad. Here, take it." Yuzu handed Rukia another present. She tore the wrapping off of it immediately and gasped. "A Cellphone! Oh, thank you so much! Thank you! I've never spent Christmas with a real family before. You made my first Christmas special."

Rukia was soon tackled into a hug by my dad and Yuzu. Karin and I laughed at her expression. This Christmas had turned out to be great. "Ichigo!" Rukia said. "Show me how to use this cellphone, please!"

This winter break was going to very long.

**Spring**

**Reunion**

**Rukia's POV**

"Why are you dragging me to the river? I have a baseball game in a few hours, Rukia!" Ichigo said.

The fool said he has never gone fishing. That is insane! I have to teach him how to fish. Plus, it should get his mind off of the baseball game tonight. Karakura is playing Seireitei High School. They are rivals and it's the biggest game of the year. Of course, Ichigo always freaks outs on game day. So, he is going to relax and fish. Even if I have to force him.

The Urahara shop came into view and I was getting excited. I haven't seen them in such a long time! Kisuke Urahara and his wife, Yoruichi, run a sports shop. They were actually the people who taught me how to fish. If it wasn't for them, then Renji and I would've starved to death a long time ago.

On his front porch, Urahara and Yoruichi were talking. "Hey, did you miss me?" I called out. They both looked up and smiled.

"Rukia! You're back! I heard about the attacks on the Rukon District and I haven't seen you or Renji since. What happened to you? Urahara said you visited him around Christmas." Yoruichi cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Renji though. I haven't seen him since the attack. But," I gestured to Ichigo, who was standing awkwardly to the side, "This is Ichigo. He saved my life. He's never been fishing before so I decided to bring him here today."

"So, this is Ichigo." Urahara stood up and walked to over to us. "I was the one who gave her the Ipod Touch to give to you. Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh yeah. I am. Thank you, Urahara." Ichigo said.

"So, you need fishing gear? I'll get some. Hold on just a second." Urahara ran back into his shop. Yoruichi and I caught up and she teased Ichigo and I about being a couple. It was so embarrassing. I told her how Ichigo saved my life. She said she didn't know where Renji was. Urahara came back and gave us his fishing gear. Ichigo and I went down to the river and I started setting up.

"Ok, you take the bait and you attach it to the hook." I put the shrimp on the hook. "Now, you throw the line into the water and we wait." Ichigo followed my movements and put the shrimp on his hook and threw the line into the river. We waited in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but start thinking about Renji. Tonight I would find out if he made it out alive or not.

"Rukia, you've been acting strange these past few days. I understand it is about Renji. But, if you have anything on your mind I'm here for you." Ichigo was blushing and he was avoiding my eye contact. I giggled.

"I'm fine Ichigo. I honestly am. But thanks anyway."

"Liar. Come on, you can tell me anything…" He was facing me now and he had a pout on his face. I looked back toward the river and noticed his line was moving.

"Ichigo! You caught something! Look!" Ichigo stood up and asked what to do. I instructed him to reel the fish in. Ichigo started reeling it in. The fish was a Menos Grande. I have caught a bunch of them before. "Oh, it's a Menos Grande! Come on, let's put it in the ice chest and show Urahara and Yoruichi!"

We went back to the Urahara Shop and they were both surprised to see the fish we caught and demanded a picture.****** After Yoruichi took several pictures of us, it was time for us to go. Ichigo had to get ready for the baseball game and I needed some time to calm my nerves. I was listening to a song on Ichigo's IPod called Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. It was a great song and it made me a bit relaxed.

Soon, Ichigo and I were on our way to the baseball stadium. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin said they would meet us there. Ichigo let me listen to his IPod all the way to the stadium. He didn't try to talk to me or anything. I guess he must've sensed my nervousness.

When we got there, I looked out onto the field searching for the familiar red hair. I decided to just take a seat up into the stands and wait. Renji had to be alive. He had to be ok! Pretty soon, the game was about to start. I sat in the stands with Orihime and Tatsuki. We all talked and gossiped, but we still paid attention to the game all the same.

"Now, our next hitter is Renji Abarai!" The announcer said. Renji. I looked out onto the field and I saw him. His red hair in a ponytail and he had several black tattoos across his forehead and around his eyebrows. He looked so different. I was so relieved he made it out. "You can do it, Renji!" I yelled.

"Rukia, why are you cheering for the other team? We _never_ cheer for Seireitei High School!" Tatsuki explained. I ignored her. I was so happy he was ok.

Keigo was pitching. He threw the ball and Renji hit the ball. It went sailing up into the air. Mizurio wasn't going to be able to catch it in time, but Ichigo dove for the ball and caught it in his glove.

The game was over. Karakura High School won. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I was bustling to get out of the stands to go find Renji. But someone knocked me down. It was Isshin. He was dashing out into the field. I followed after him and I saw Ichigo and Renji fighting each other! Ichigo punched Renji and he was knocked down. Renji got back up and was about to come after Ichigo until I yelled, "No, Renji! Don't!"

Renji, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizurio, Chad, and even some of the players from Seireitei High School turned to look at me. Renji and Ichigo looked the most surprised.

"Rukia, it's you! You made it out alive!" Renji smiled. I couldn't control my emotions so I ran up to him and hugged him. I did feel weird that everyone was seeing this moment between us. Renji put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "Rukia, you can come live with me! I got adopted into the Abarai family and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came to live with me! Then we can go to the same school and-" Renji kept babbling on.

I turned around and I saw Ichigo glaring at both of us. He walked right past us and off the field. Could it be he is upset? "Renji… I live with Ichigo. His family took me in. I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't just leave them. I'm sorry."

Renji's eyes widened. A mixture of anger and worry showed on his face. "Rukia, are you sure you are ok living with him? If anything happens to you-"

"I'll be fine, Renji. Honestly. Listen, I better get going. I'm glad you are alright. " I said.

After saying our goodbyes, I went off the field and went to go find Ichigo. I hope he wasn't upset with me. I finally found him. Talking to Orihime. They were near the stands and they were laughing with each other. "Kurosaki-kun! You are so funny!"******* Why was he talking to Orihime? They hardly even talked together to at school. What changed?

"Ichigo!" I called out to him. He looked up and started scowling. Jerk! Him and Orihime bid farewell and Ichigo came up to my side. "So, you are done _reuniting_ with Renji? He's a complete prick, by the way. I didn't know that was the Renji you were moping about."

"He is not! Listen, I don't know why you two were fighting and I don't care. But, he's my best friend. You don't have to get all pissed off just because I hugged him!" ****** **

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He walked away from me. Stupid Ichigo!

**May**

**The End of Freshman year**

Ichigo and I haven't spoken to each other in about a month. If we did speak, then we just argued all the time. He doesn't even wait for me after school anymore! He walks home with Orihime now. What is the deal with those two anyway? He is an asshole! I don't even sleep in his closet anymore. How dare he just throw me to the curb like I'm trash?

Well, today is the last day of school. It's a half day and today we were just going to get our test results. I didn't wait for Ichigo today and just walked to school by myself. When I got to school, Tatsuki questioned me about why Ichigo and I were acting strange. I told her about Renji, his offer, and how Orihime and Ichigo were talking more. By the time I finished my explanation, Ichigo and Orihime walked in laughing. "Good morning! Aren't you excited? It's the last day of Freshman year!" Orihime was so peppy. It pissed me off.

The teacher came in and started passing out our test scores. When I got mine, I saw I made A's on all of them. Keigo groaned saying he would have to go to summer school. Our teacher pretty much let us goof off for the rest of the day. We played hangman, Tic-Tac-Toe, and Don't Wake Daddy. It was a pretty good day. The bell rang signaling us to leave. We all cheered and left the school.

Freshman year was now over. I was now a Sophomore. I'm excited this time. Maybe next year would be better. I waited outside the school and waited for Ichigo to come out. When he did, he was talking to Orihime. "Hey guys!" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. "You guys wanna walk home?"

"Actually, I'm going to go meet Tatsuki at the park. You two go ahead and walk home. Bye!" Orihime walked away from us. The walk home was tense. We didn't really have anything to say.

"You know I would never leave you, Ichigo. I wouldn't betray your family like that. I'd just thought I would let you know." I said.

"That's nice to know, shorty." Ichigo patted me on the head.

Maybe things would be ok between us after all.

**A/N: * In chapter one, when Ichigo sees the crappy drawings it's because he got her the sketchbook.**

**** In chapter 2, this is the picture Ichigo showed Urahara.**

***** Kurosaki-kun! Ugh, I realize how annoying that is finally. That's why I'll stick to dub -_-**

****** In chapter 7, you'll see the different reactions of Ichigo when Renji and Rukia hug. They are very different. **

**Next chapter is Sophomore year and that is when things start to heat up! **

**Man, 3000 word chapters again? Man, this took me last night and all day today to write this. No wonder my chapters are 1000 words long. **

**Updated: July 22, 2012**


	14. The Past: Our Sophomore Year

**A/N: Sorry! I had really bad writers block for this story. I knew what was going to happen I just couldn't get it down on here! So, if the chapter sucks then its because this has been on my computer for 2-3 weeks. I hated even looking at it. Ugh….**

**Oh and sorry for Uryu randomly appearing. I forgot to add him in Freshman year. :/**

**Chapter 14**

**The Past: Our Sophomore Year**

***( February)***

**Ichigo's POV**

What a great year to start off the New Year. I was walking home with Rukia, Chad, and Uryu and we get surrounded by The Visored. Yes, the same gang that had intent on hurting Rukia. What could we do exactly? Fight, of course. The Visored's leader, Shinji, and some girl named Hiyori, another girl named Lisa, and some guy named Kensei.

Yeah, I really didn't want them to introduce themselves honestly. Hiyori cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to get you back for breaking my nose, bitch."

Rukia is smirking and she says, "Bring it on." Hiyori is about to hit Rukia, but Rukia moves out the way in time. She kicks her leg out and sweeps Hiyori out from under her feet. Hiyori lands on her back and Rukia steps on her stomach. "Come on, Hiyori. You seemed much more confident last time we fought."

Kensei is about to hit Rukia, but I punch him in the stomach. "Oh no you don't!" I yell. Kensei stumbled backwards and almost falls, but he catches his footing. Chad comes up behind him hits Kensei on the head. He falls to the ground.

Uryu is fighting Lisa, Rukia and Hiyori were still fighting. Shinji was just watching with an amused look on his face. Then the bastard started clapping. "Alright, you two stop. Kensei is down and Hiyori I think your nose is broken again." Sure enough, there was blood running down her nose.

Lisa and Hiyori groaned. Shinji just kept smiling. "Come now! I'm sure the others are waiting for us." He turned back around and waved to us. "It was nice playing with you three. It has been amusing for all of us."

"Hey! The hell was that? You ambush us, fight us, then you leave and call this a game? Come back and fight me! We'll kick your ass anywhere, anytime!" Rukia yelled. Her face was contorted into rage and her cheeks were red.

Shinji smirked. "We shall see about that."

Lisa picked up Kensei and shot us a glare and she ran to catch up with her other gang members. Rukia growled in frustration. "I can't believe this! What a bunch of cowards! I can't believe I was scared of them before."

Uryu put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Calm down, Rukia. They were just playing us. I hardly doubt they were serious. Well, that Hiyori girl may have been serious, but Lisa hardly even tried to fight me. Let's just go home."

Chad and I agreed. We started walking home again and we didn't say anything the whole way home. We said our usual goodbyes. By the time we were home, dinner was ready, but Rukia didn't want to eat anything.

I figured she must've been in my closet. I took a tray of food up to her. She was sitting at my desk drawing. The drawing was of some rabbits ( I think) with huge razor sharp teeth, tearing Hiyori ( I assume. I can't tell.) to bits. Ok, Rukia has officially gone to the dark side.

"Drawing pictures of her constantly dying isn't going to make her go away. Plus, we need to eat and start doing our homework." I said as I put the tray on the desk.

Rukia smiled. "Ok, Ichigo."

I couldn't help but think about how pretty she is when she smiles.

***( March)***

**Aftermath**

**Rukia's POV**

Another Monday morning. I was in class and everyone was chattering about the baseball game that had happened Saturday night. We beat Seireitei High school again.***** Also, that night, Ichigo told me that he loved me. Well, he thinks he loves me. I couldn't help but blush at the thought. Man, I really need to stop thinking about it.

"Hey shorty, why is your face so red?" Ichigo sat in the desk next to mine. I was still blushing?

"None of your business, idiot! And I'm not that short, you jerk." I countered. Stupid Ichigo and his ability to make me blush.

Ichigo started laughing. "You are in denial, shorty."

"I'm still growing and-"

"Rukia, someone needs you at the office." The teacher walked in. Ichigo and I shared a look then I walked out of class and down to the office. When I got there, there were two men waiting for me.

"Are you Rukia?" The younger looking man approached me. He had black hair and dark, piercing eyes. He had on a grey business suit. He looked kind of intimidating.

"Yes, I'm Rukia. " I said.

The man bowed. "I'm Byakyua Kuchiki. I heard that you were in the Rukon District when The Visored attacked, correct?"

I nodded my head. Where was this guy going with this?

"I heard that you were in need of a home. So, I want to adopt you into the Kuchiki family. We are a noble family. You will have the finest clothes, finest food, and a wonderful education at Seireitei High School. Also-" I cut Byakyua off.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am staying with the Kurosaki family. I appreciate the offer, but-"

"You were attacked by The Visored, correct? About a year ago?" he asked me.

I gulped. "How did you know that?"

The old man came forward and spoke. "We should talk about this in the car. We already signed you out. Now, come. We have many things to discuss if you are to be in the Kuchiki family."

I then found myself following them out into their limo. The limo was huge! It had leather seats and a DVD player. Byakyua handed me a plate of sushi. "Now, like I was saying, we can protect you against The Visored's attacks. I am working with the Principal of Seireitei High School to try to take them down. The Visored are very dangerous."

"Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I am living with someone already. The family has been taking care of me." I said. I thought of Ichigo and how we argued and how he told me he loved me. Well, he thinks he loves me, but still!

Byakyua raised an eyebrow. "Have they adopted you?"

"No-"

"Then we can still adopt you. You are still considered to be an orphan. The Kuchiki family can adopt you, Rukia. You will be a lovely asset to our noble family and you will absolutely love it at Seireitei High School."

They can just take me? I know Isshin never really talked about adoption because he said, "_Ichigo and you are going to be married so why be adoptive brother and sister?"_ That thought made my face heat up from embarrassment.

"But, all my friends are in Karakura. And you can't just take me from the Kurosaki family! And where are we going anyway?" I was getting angry now.

The old man rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet, child, and listen. You should be happy that you are getting such an offer! Byakyua is the CEO of Kuchiki Medical Corp. He took the day off just to see you when he should be working."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever, _grandpa._" His face turned red and he looked like he was about to yell at me until Byakyua put his hands up.

"Now, now, you two. Don't fight." He sent a warning glance in my direction.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. The old fart and I were glaring at each other. But, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I did leave Ichigo and his family. They have been so kind to me. I couldn't betray them. I also couldn't leave my friends either. Plus, I didn't need to be protected by The Visored in the first place. I already beat Hiyori in a fight last month.

I was dozing off when the limo stopped. Someone came around the back and opened up the door for us. When I got out, my eyes widened. I was standing in front of a huge mansion! It had a pretty cherry blossom in the front area. It was blooming now. "Come, Rukia." Byakyua called for me.

We entered the house and the living room was big. There was a staircase on the far right side. There were several couches and a fireplace. It was beautiful. I went up the staircase and saw several different doors. The first door I opened up was a closet and was full of jackets. Most of the rooms were for storage anyway. I went downstairs and Byakyua was serving tea and he said that the old fart ( not his exact words) went upstairs to take a nap. I sat down on one of the couches and had some tea.

He talked about his work and he tried to convince me to agree to the adoption. It was a tempting offer, but I couldn't betray Ichigo and his family. They took me off the streets and treated me like family. I absolutely couldn't leave Ichigo. I mean if we both love each other then…

"It's getting late. You should get back to the school." Byakyua stood up and walked to the front door. I followed him out to the limo. We were on our way back to Karakura. I fell asleep so Byakyua shook me awake.

"Goodbye, Rukia. I plan on contacting you again. I hope you agree to this offer." He said. I got out of the limo, thanked him, then went back into school. Classes were already over. I didn't run into any of my other friends on the way back to the classroom. The teacher gave me my homework assignments then she left.

I gathered my books which were still on the desk as I left them. I was considering the offer. But from the way Byakyua talked, it seemed like he was likely going to force me to be in his family. I was sitting by the window and I felt tears go down my face. Dammit, I didn't know why I was crying, but I had a bad feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" I turned to see Orihime approaching me. *****

"I may be getting adopted into the Kuchiki family and will have to go to Seireitei High School. I was with the Kuchiki family all day today." I said quietly.

Then Orihime said, "You should tell Ichigo. He won't let you go." Then she added quietely, "He loves you too much."

I couldn't help, but blush again. But Orihime was right. Ichigo or the Kurosaki's would never let me go! I thanked Orihime and ran home.

The second I walked through the door I was tackled into a hug by Karin and Yuzu. They were still hugging me as soon as I got in the house. Isshin was on the phone yelling, "I don't care, you idiots! She is my daughter. I don't care what some stupid paper says!" and he hung up. Isshin saw that I was in the room and his face softened. "Rukia, what happened?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo came downstairs. "Where the hell were you? You didn't come back to school today. And now somebody is calling saying they were going to adopt you."

"I know. Let's sit down and talk about it." I said.

We sat down at the table and I told them about the Kuchiki's offer. I also told them that they would most likely force me into being adopted. Everyone was mad. Ichigo stood up. "I'll be damned if I let them take you. You are part of this family. I won't let them take you away, Rukia."

"Yeah, they can't take my big sister away like this!" Karin and Yuzu said.

"Yep, and if I need to I'll adopt you myself. I can't have my third daughter taken away." Isshin declared.

I was so happy for their support. Why did I need the Kuchiki family anyway? I had the Kurosaki's and it was all that mattered. The month of March was spent with answering phone calls from lawyers and Byakyua. We ignored them, but it was hard considering they called the house every five minutes! I wouldn't let them take me away from my real family.

***( April)***

***( Seireitei High School)***

**The Accident part 1**

**Renji's POV**

"Renji!" I turned around and saw Gin running toward me.

"What is it? I'm about to go to baseball practice." I said.

Gin smiled. "Byakyua Kuchiki wants to see you. Looks like he will sponsor our school after all. You are one of our star players."

Byakyua Kuchiki was the CEO of a big company, but our school needed sponsors for our baseball program. So, if he agreed to it then we could get new equipment and gear.

I walked into the school and Byakyua was waiting for me. "Hey." I casually strolled over to him, trying to make a impression. "What did you need to see me about?"

Byakyua smirked. "You are right. That girl does look like a younger version of Hisana. Hisana was also from the Rukon District. I'm more positive now that they are related. So, I've been trying to adopt Rukia, but the people she is staying with are being stubborn."

Oh, I remembered. I saw a picture of Byakyua's deceased wife and I commented about how she looked so much like my friend Rukia. I didn't know he would take so much interest in her.

"Well, I hope you adopt her. She's a great person and she deserves a _real _family." I said.

***( Karakura Town)***

I was sitting on the cough thinking over the adoption. Maybe I can convince Byakyua to let me still go to school in Karakura Town. Yeah, I can still see my friends and Ichigo. I talked to Orihime about it and she said that she that was a good idea. But I wanted to talk to Ichigo about it.

"Rukia, is something wrong? You've been awfully quite lately." Ichigo commented from beside me.

"Well, I want to talk to you about the Kuchiki's adopting me."

Ichigo stared at me like I was crazy. "Um there's nothing to really talk about. You are staying with us."

"Well," I began. "I thought it over and maybe I could be adopted by the Kuchiki's and-"

Ichigo exploded. "What?! You said you wanted to stay with us! Why do you want to go live with them? Have you forgotten everything we have done for you?"

"Of course I remember and I thanked you numerous times! And I figured I could convince Byakyua to let me continue my education here! That would be better than never seeing you again!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Dammit Rukia. You don't get it. I want you to stay with me. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can carrot top. But, I bet somehow the Kuchiki's will figure out a way to take me away from you. I just want to compromise with them."

"What happens if they don't agree to it? Then what Rukia?" he questioned me.

I actually don't know what to do next. I at least expected Ichigo to back me up on this. I stood up and walked over to the front door. I needed to clear my head. I didn't know where I was going. I was upset and just needed to be alone for a little bit.

I recognized I had walked into an old neighborhood. The houses and businesses were all deserted now. I heard footsteps behind me. However, it wasn't Ichigo. Four men were behind me. They were all expressionless. Ah, crap.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" A man with pink hair asked me. Ok, he was really creepy. Actually, all of them were creepy.

"Who wants to know?" I challenged.

The man with pink hair lifted up his gun. "The Visored want to know."

***this is after chapter 7 when Ichigo says he loves her. **

**** scene is from Orihime's POV in chapter 3**

**Kaien: Why are you leaving it right here?**

**Because I have writers block and I don't know what else to do :( But I hope to be almost done with this by the time school starts. And there may be a sequel to this. I'm honestly not sure….**

**Shinji: Help Red with her writer's block. It's a severe case. **

**Ok, now I'm off to drink my float and listen to Never Surrender by Skillet :D **

**Update: August 5, 2012 **


	15. Our Past: The Accident

**A/N: Hey, check out the poll on my profile! I can't decide which story to start next…. So if you vote I'll be grateful.**

**Also, what's your favorite Bleach opening? Mine is Opening 8. I know it's a filler, but I liked the opening. It was cool. Speaking of fillers, Bleach is back to the original story line! Can't wait to see Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra! **

**So thanks for the 51 reviews! Y'all are awesome. The story will be ending soon unfortunately :( I start school next week, but I'm excited because I'll be a freshman! **

**Chapter 15**

**Our Past: The Accident**

**Ichigo's POV**

I was still fuming from my fight with Rukia. I can't believe she would even consider going to that family. She couldn't possibly forget that my family took her in and treated her as our own. Even if Rukia still went to school here then it wouldn't be the same.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I opened up the door and saw Chad and Uryuu in the doorway smiling. "Hey Ichigo, we were just returning these movies to Rukia." Uryuu said.

"Yeah, but you will have to find her first." I replied.

Worry crossed Uryuu's face. I explained about our argument and how she ran out on me. "She'll come back when she is ready."

"It's almost nine o'clock, Ichigo. Maybe we should try to look for her. After all, you two can't be mad at each other forever."

I hate to admit it, but he had a point. I needed to find Rukia. "Alright, fine. We can look for her. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"Where do you think she went?" Chad inquired as we walked outside.

"Well, she would want to be someplace alone. Where other people aren't around."

"What about that old neighborhood we go through sometimes? It's quiet." Uryuu suggested.

I shrugged. "I guess that's a start. I never liked walking over there because it's creepy."

Uryuu, Chad and I walked outside and began walking toward the old neighborhood. I was trying to figure out how to apologize to Rukia. I guess can hear her out.

"Touch me again, you bastards and see what happens!" A voice yelled. It must have been Rukia. Damn it! I can already tell this won't be good, but if we have to fight then we will fight.

We rounded the corner and we saw Rukia cornered by four men. "Rukia!" I yelled. They all turned toward us. The men's face were expressionless. All of them had on white, which was pretty weird. The guy on the far right had dark skin and tattoos on his face. The next guy had tan skin, red markings on his face, and he was big like the guy next to him. The next person turned out to be a woman actually. She had blond hair and dark skin. She was standing more off to the side than near Rukia. The next man had pink hair…

Ok, seriously, what the fuck? _Pink hair? _

Anyway, he had glasses and he smiled cruelly. He had Rukia by the arm had a gun pressed up to her side.

The woman sighed. "Szayel, you took too long fooling around. We could've already had her out of here."

Szayel snarled. "Tia, shut up! Miss Kuchiki was being a stubborn bitch and wouldn't come." He leaned in close to Rukia. "You see, now we will have to hurt your little boyfriend and his friends."

Rukia's eyes widened in fear. "No, don't hurt them! They did nothing wrong."

"Ok, just what the fuck is going on here? Who are you?" I yelled and took a step forward. The man on the far right lifted up a gun.

"Don't move any more than you have to. We just want the girl. If you leave then you can still keep your life."

Tia sighed. "Starrk, Szayel, and Yammy can we please go? We don't need to worry about these dumbass kids. Let's go take her downtown, collect our money, then leave."

Starrk lowered the gun and sighed. "Fine. Yammy, go get the car ready."

Yammy was beginning to walk off until Chad ran forward and grabbed his arm. Uryuu and I exchanged glances and we knew it was time for a fight. They wanted Rukia because she was part of the Kuchiki family, when actually she wasn't.

Chad punched Yammy and he stumbled backwards. Uryuu ran toward Starrk and tried to pry the gun out of his hands. I ran toward Szayel. I was not going to let him take Rukia away from me. Szayel raised his arm and pointed the gun at me. I stopped and stared at the gun. He could easily kill me. Dammit, I had to get Rukia away from them.

Tia stamped her foot in frustration. "Can you two hurry it up? You are getting your asses handed to you by elementary kids!"

"Actually," Uryu spoke up from his fight with Starrk as he was still in struggle for the gun, "we are sophomores."

Szayel still had the gun pointed at me. I debated on what to do, but that's what Rukia is for. She broke free of his grasp and punched him in the nose. Rukia ran over to me and gave me a brief hug. Good, now we could get out of here. I was about to call to Chad and Uryu to start running, but a gunshot rang out.

My leg suddenly went limp and I fell to the ground. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried and she inspected my leg. Rukia was then pulled back by Tia who was holding a gun herself.

"I gotta do everything around here." She grumbled. "Hey, quit fighting these babies and let's get the hell out of here!" Tia was about to walk away until I grabbed the hem of her white dress. I know I couldn't stand properly, but I was not about to give up. Tia stomped on my hand. I was forced to let go as the pain got to me.

A thud hit the ground and I saw that Uryu fell down. Chad was knocked back by Yammy. The Visored started running away.

"Rukia!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was already gone. Uryu scrambled up and came over to me. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, the bullet isn't lodged in your leg or anything. He picked up the stray bullet that was next to me. "Can you walk?"

Uryu helped me stand up. Pain went through my leg every time I took a step, but I could walk.

"Ichigo, Uryu, they said they were going downtown. There is an abandoned warehouse there. Maybe that's where they are taking her." Chad said.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go there. I think I'll be fine. I can worry about myself after Rukia is safe."

Just hold on Rukia. I'll come for you no matter what.

**Rukia's POV**

"Dammit, let me go!" I screamed. Szayel slapped me.

"Shut up. Now, sit there until the rest of our gang comes." He ordered.

I was in a warehouse in the far corner. They had me tied up against a pole that went to the ceiling. My hands were tied too. Ichigo was shot and the thought terrified me if something bad happened to him! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Now, I couldn't worry about that. Chad and Uryu were with him so he should be fine. I need to find a way to escape. I know I'm somewhere downtown…

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Hiyori walked into the warehouse and stepped in front of me. A cigarette was hanging out of her mouth. I started coughing because she blew smoke in my face. "So, think you can kick my ass now, Miss Kuchiki?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not part of the Kuchiki family?!" I snapped. "I hardly even know them."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Oh, cut the crap. Shinji and I saw you walking with them. Why else would a noble family be hanging around with Rukon District trash?" She threw back her head and cackled loudly. I moved my legs and kicked her. She sent me a furious glare and slapped me.

Ok, when I get out of here that bitch is going down once and for all!

"So, where's your leader? You'd think he want to see me tied up." I said. Hiyori smirked.

"Oh, _him_. He's such a pussy. Those guys that recently joined our gang beat the crap out of him. Instead of fighting back he ran away crying like a baby. He was unfit to be a leader anyway."

"Hold on! Those people that kidnapped me are really part of The Visored? Ugh, do you asshats have nothing else better to do with your time? Let me go!" I started struggling with the ropes. This was so stupid! Hiyori sighed.

"Look, we have you for a good reason. See, Byakyua is freaking rich. Once he finds out his adoptive daughter or sister or whatever the hell you'll be to him is kidnapped, he'll pay tons of money to get you back! Then we can have millions of dollars."

"Are you serious? That plan will never work! It's so stupid and cliché. I'd expect you to come up with something better." Man, I can't believe I took these guys seriously.

"Oh, it'll have to work." Kensei came up next to Hiyori. "We've been freaking the noble families out by leaving threatening notes on their doorsteps. Someone will have to crack eventually and give us money. Then we can skip town. Also, we have a bone to pick with Byakyua Kuchiki." He said smugly.

"I'm thirsty." I replied, acting as if I didn't listen to his whole conversation.

"Too bad, girly. Deal with it." Kensei said irritated and he walked off to the far end of the warehouse and went through a door. Hiyori flipped me off and she followed right behind him. I heard talking through the door. It opened again and Starrk, Yammy, Tia and Syzael walked in. Starrk came over to where I was, untied me, and pulled me up by my shirt collar. My hands, unfortunately, were still tied.

"Ok, we are going to you this phone." He said. Yammy pulled out a cellphone. "You will call Byakyua Kuchiki and tell him the situation. Tell him that our ransom will be 1.5 million dollars. He is to deliver it here by sunrise or else."

I gulped. "I-I won't do it! 1.5 million dollars is too much!" I started kicking him, but he never flinched.

"Yeah and I wanted 2 million dollars!" Yammy yelled.

"No way, I want 3 million dollars. As if we will split the money with those idiots in there. We took over there gang." Syzael spoke. The three began arguing and Tia shook her head.

"Look, we will negotiate a price, but tie the princess up. She almost escaped from us once." Tia said.

Starrk nodded and he tied me up again. Damn, back to square one. They seriously thought that this would work. Well, better to play along.

"You know," I began. "Even if my brother will give you the money, it'll be pointless. I know your faces and your names. I can tell the police who you are and they will hunt you down until you are brought to justice. You should've thought about that before you kidnapped me." I said smugly.

Tia walked over to me and pointed a gun to my head. "Is that a threat? If it is, we will just have to kill you and your brother once he gets here."

The door in the front of the warehouse slid open. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu walked in. They found me. They came for me. But I had to convince them to get out of here. They would get hurt to and-

"Miss Kuchiki, I would like it if you told your friends to stop coming after you. They are proving to be quite troublesome." Tia said. Her attention was directed at my three friends.

I was about to tell them to run because it seemed like they didn't see me. Well, I was more in the shadows and the lights were very dim. I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head and I saw Shinji. His cheek was bruised and he had a black eye. He put a finger up to his lips to signal for me to be quiet.

He then started untying my ropes. My hands and body were free. Once I stood up, he put a hand over my mouth and backed up until we came to another back door. He opened it carefully and we slipped outside. Once we were outside I asked, "Why the hell are you helping me? You partook in my kidnapping."

Shinji's face turned red from embarrassment. "Um, I had a change of heart?"

"Bullshit."

"Look, I freed you, didn't I? Now, take my phone and call the police. After that, go back in there and help your friends or do whatever you want. I'm leaving as soon as they arrived. You had better not say a damn word about this." Shinji said.

He handed me his cellphone and I called the police. Hopefully, they would get here quickly.

**Ichigo's POV**

Tia came to the center of the room. "Why couldn't you just stay away?"

"Because, Rukia is my friend I won't let anyone take her from me. Now, where is she?"

Tia lifted up her gun. "You'll have to get through me to see her." I looked all around the warehouse. There were several boxes here and there, the lights were very dim, several doors that led to other rooms or led outside. I looked to the left and saw a pole that had ropes around it. Either they took Rukia somewhere else or she escaped.

I ran forward and hit Tia in the face. The gun fell out of her hand. Chad, once again, attacked Starrk and this time he fell down. Uryu was being held down by Syzael, who had another gun next to him. I ran over to him and pushed Syzael off of him. A loud thud sounded and I saw Chad threw Starrk halfway across the room. Damn, how is he so strong?

Yammy came towards me and hit me in the stomach. I tried to regain my balance, but he punched me in the stomach again. Yammy stopped hitting me and started smiling devilishly.

I didn't sense the other presence behind me. Something hard came down on the back of my head. I stumbled a bit and the same thing hit me again. "Ichigo!" I heard Uryu and Chad yell.

I fell to the ground. I couldn't move my body. My head was in pain and it felt like my whole body was unresponsive.

"ICHIGO!" I opened my eyes a bit and saw Rukia running toward me, but Yammy grabbed her by the arm. My name kept being called over and over. I blacked out.

_Please forgive me, Rukia. I couldn't protect you! _

**Rukia's POV**

The police said they would rush over to the warehouse. When I finished the call I realized Shinji left. I don't have time to worry about him. I'm thankful he freed me, but he was still behind this whole thing. I opened up the door slowly to see what was going on. I got there at the worst time.

Ichigo was in between Yammy and Tia. Tia had a brick in her hand. Oh no… it couldn't be! Tia brought the brick down on his head. He stumbled a bit and she hit him again. Ichigo fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded him.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled as I ran toward him. I didn't care if The Visored were standing right there and could take me captive again. I only cared about Ichigo right now. His eyes closed and I kept calling his name. Yammy grabbed me and held my arms. I tried to kick out at him, but just like Starrk he didn't flinch.

No, no, no! This can't be happening. This never should've happened! Why did Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu get dragged into this! Tia inspected the bloody brick and threw it aside. No remorse was shown on her face. She came into eye contact with me and smiled cruelly.

"Well, you were right, Miss Kuchiki. There would've been too many witnesses. Now, let's make that phone call shall we."

I felt sick. If I hadn't opened my mouth…

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and voices yelled, "Freeze!" Accept, The Visored ran out through the back door. Chad, Uryu, and I stayed in our place. The police officers started running in and going around the back trying to catch The Visored.

"Hey!" A officer approached us. "Are you kids alright?"

"No, our friend is hurt really badly." Uryu said as he examined Ichigo's head wound. Several paramedics came in through the door and put Ichigo on a stretcher. They whisked him out of the warehouse and into an ambulance. The officer asked us questions about what happened and all three of us told him the story. He then said he would take us to the hospital where we could get treated.

Once we got there, nurses checked up on us and bandaged our wounds which were minor. Just a couple of cuts and bruises. I called Isshin and Tatsuki and explained what happened. They said they would be there as soon as possible. I wandered around in the waiting room and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I thought about what I could've done differently. Maybe I shouldn't have run out on Ichigo and gotten upset; maybe I shouldn't have made a comment about my adoption. If things could've been done differently! Tears streamed down my cheeks. If Ichigo wasn't ok, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Rukia!" I lifted up my head to see Keigo, Tatsuki, and Ichigo's family come to me. I hugged Karin and Yuzu who were both asking questions about Ichigo. Then the doctor came in.

"Um, may I speak to Ichigo Kurosaki's family?" The doctor asked. We all stepped forward to him. He cleared his throat. "We cleaned Ichigo's wound inflicted on his leg. However, he had a serious head injury and it is a possibility that when he wakes up he may not remember any of you."

There it was.

It felt like my whole world was crashing down. Ichigo could've died tonight, but instead he lost his memories. The guilt washed over me and I couldn't take it knowing that his family and friends would have to get Ichigo to remember them. If I hadn't come into his life then he would be at home right now. He would not have to deal with me or this problem with The Visored.

I backed up and ran out of the hospital. I know running again after I was just kidnapped was pretty stupid, but I needed to get out of there. I couldn't take it. "Rukia!" Someone called my name. I slowed down, but I kept running.

"Stop, Rukia and answer me!" I turned around and I saw Orihime. She looked really mad. I've never seen her like that before.

"Are you just going to leave and never see him again? I thought you loved him!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

I shook my head. "I am the reason why he is in the hospital. Ichigo could've died tonight. I shouldn't have threatned The Visored in the first place. I don't know why I would I would go up against the most notorious gang in Karakura. I'm such a fool."

"Rukia," she began but I cut her off.

"Don't act like you care, Orihime! You've always liked Ichigo, so you get to have him. He won't remember any of his friends or family members. At least that's what the doctor says. But I need you to not tell Ichigo about me at all. I'm going to Seireitei High School anyway. He won't need to remember me." I know what I said was harsh, but it was the truth. I felt so bad about what happened.

"Rukia! I can't lie to Ichigo. Please, just come back-"

"No! Please, just let me be. He doesn't need to remember me. I'm leaving anyway so please…" With that said, I took off running down the street. Away from my friends.

Away from my family.

Away from my true love.

It'll be worth it in the end.

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heaven bursts and the words don't rhyme. _

_I know when I'll die you'll be on my mind and I'll love you _

_Always. _

_Now, your pictures that you left behind _

_Are just memories of a different life. _

_Some that made us laugh. _

_Some that made us cry. _

_Ones that made you have to say goodbye…._

**A/N: once again this is the song Always by Bon Jovi. It's the very song that inspired this fanfic! ^.^**

**So, yeah now you know what happened the night of the accident. Next chapter we shall return to the present day. Thanks for reading! Now, I'm going to finish watching 5 centimeters per second then Breaking Bad :D next chapter should be out later on this week. **

**Updated: August 14, 2012! Man, this was 12 pages long O_o**


	16. Homecoming

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the "Our Past " chapters. They were incredibly fun to write! Oh, and I started a new IchiRuki fanfic called Scandal. It'll be focused on other couples besides these two like MomoxToshiro and others. Please check it out ^.^ thanks**

**Chapter 16**

**Homecoming**

**Rukia's POV**

Homecoming. I was never excited about Homecoming, but Byakyua wanted me to go this year. Of course the only guy Byakyua seems to like is Renji, so I'm taking him. We were in a limo with Kaien and his date, Toshiro and Momo, and Gin and Rangiku. The limo ride was entertaining because Rangiku and Kaien made it their job to tease Toshiro and Momo about their relationship.

I was grateful that the limo stopped in front of the school when it did because Toshiro had just asked, "So, Rukia, are you and Renji going out?"

Of course I blushed, but didn't answer the question. Renji held his arm out and I linked it with his. We began to walk toward the entrance of the school. Students were taking pictures, laughing, making out under the trees. Jeez, it's just Homecoming. Can't wait to see what prom will be like if I even go.

We walked through the halls until we came to the gym. The gym was decorated with streamers, a disco ball, a stage, and a DJ. Everyone was crowded on the dance floor as they swayed back and forth to the music. Oh look at that Shinji was the DJ. How lovely.

"Yo Seireitei High School! We are going to slow things down a bit so all you lovely couples can get a dance in."

Like he said, a slow song came on and the couples started dancing. All the single boys and girls were off to the side drinking punch. I looked over at Renji, who was blushing and was trying to figure out what to say. Well, I might as well have fun. I grabbed Renji's hand and we headed out onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Wow, it feels different when you do this in real life than when you see teens do this in movies." I commented. Renji's eyes met mine and I couldn't help but blush again.

"Rukia, I'm glad you are here at Seireitei Highschool with me. It feels like old times." He said.

"Yeah," I murmered. "I still don't fully understand why Byakyua wanted to adopt me. It still bothers me sometimes."

Renji shook his head. "Well, he loves you right? He just wanted to make sure you were safe. You obviously weren't safe in Karakura town."

I couldn't help but get a bit angry, "No, I was fine. The only reason The Visored kidnapped me is because they saw me walking with Byakyua. If he hadn't come into my life then I would still be in Karakura."

"Then you wouldn't be with me…" Renji replied, the hurt evident in his voice. I didn't mean to say that. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be blaming this on anybody else. How was Byakyua supposed to know that he might have put me in danger?

"I'm sorry, Renji. I shouldn't blame my brother." I said.

"Yeah you should blame me." He murmured. Guilt appeared on his face and he lifted his head up so he wouldn't have to look at me.

"Blame you? What did you do?" I asked.

Renji shook his head. "I-I may have told Byakyua about you and how you looked like his deceased wife, Hisana. So, he said that he took an interest in you and wanted to adopt you…"

"Woah, hold up! Byakyua has a wife who is deceased? Who apparently looks like me?" I asked shocked. This was unbelievable.

"Well yeah. He doesn't like to talk about her much. It isn't shocking that he never told you."

I couldn't believe this. The only reason he wanted to adopt me was because he thought I looked like his dead wife. The words couldn't form in my mouth. What was I supposed to say? I'm already adopted and I can't change my past at all. What happened to me and everyone else was for a reason.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. You needed to know." Renji apologized.

I hit him in the arm. "Stupid, it's not that big of a deal. It's not going to change anything at all. I'm here and that's all that matters. Let's just enjoy the night, ok?"

Renji agreed and the slow song ended. Shinji decided to play the Gangnam Style song and everyone got on the dance floor to do it. It was really fun.

The night began to dwindle down and Shinji was about to announce the Homecoming Princess and Queen. I wonder who it would be this year. Before he could open up the envelope, that contained the Princess and Queen's name, the lights went off. Everyone began to gasp and scream.

Then the gunshots started.

Everyone began to run in a random direction as some people screamed to get down and take cover. It was dark, tons of people bumped into me, I lost Renji in the chaos, and I had no idea where I was going.

As I shuffled through the moving body masses, a girl's scream tore through the air.

"Toshiro, no!" It was Momo! I tried to run in the direction of her screams, but soon enough pain erupted through my shoulder and my knee. Blood oozed down from my wounds.

The darkness was getting to me and I was getting dizzy. I crumpled to the ground and stayed there for a very long time. Eventually, the lights must have turned back on because concerned faces were all around me.

"She's alive!" Someone yelled.

I groaned in response.

Momo appeared in front of me. "Rukia, everything will be fine! A ambulance is coming right away. But Toshiro and Renji were shot and are loosing a lot of blood.

"I-I feel woozy. Momo…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because of my loss of blood. I couldn't die. Not yet. There were so many things I wanted to do and say.

Eventually, the voicese drowned out and I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been more than a month! I actually had this written for over a month but I forgot which file it was in and I had writer's block for a little bit. -_-**

**Anyway, it's almost one forty a.m. so I'm going to bed. **

**The 17****th**** chapter shouldn't take long to get out because I know what will happen. **

**Thanks for the reviews and whatnot! :D **

**Updated: 9/30/12**


	17. The Moment of Truth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I don't want to leave y'all waiting xD here ya go. This story is almost through. I'm expecting about a two more chapters if things go the way I plan them ;) **

**Chapter 17**

**The Moment of Truth**

**Ichigo's POV**

For some reason, I am really tired this morning. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. Unfortunately, my crazy ass dad "forced" me out of bed. I put on my clothes , brushed my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. Karin, Yuzu, and my dad's eyes were glued to the TV. On closer inspection, I saw footage of Seireitei High School and students in dresses and suits were hugging, crying, and trying to comfort each other.

The news reporter said, "A gang attacked Seireitei High School last night during the Homecoming dance. Several students were shot such as Rukia Kuchiki-" I felt my blood run cold when I heard her name.

"Renji Abarai, abd Toshiro Hitsuguya were among the ones identified. They are currently in the hospital in critical condition. Fortunately, the police were on back up that night and were able to catch the culprits. More information will be given as we receive it. Thanks you for watching New Channel seventy-five in the morning."

The news went off and was replaced with a Saturday morning cartoon. Yuzu gave me a sympathetic look. "Ichigo, are you going to-"

"Yeah, I'm going to see Rukia. I'll bring Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizurio…"

Karin looked at me skeptically. "Are you _sure _she wants to see you? I mean, she's probably tired and I think you make her nervous."

"How do I make her nervous?"

Karin shook her head muttered something about boys. "Just from the way you two act around each other. Rukia looks like she wants to be in your life again and yet she doesn't want to be. You made such a big deal about finding the girl in the pictures and then you find her and now you just don't seem that curious anymore. That's just my way of seeing it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Karin. I'm going to call everyone and see if they can come. We'll try to leave soon."

Without looking back, I knew Karin was smirking. She had gotten under my skin and I let her. Actually, I just didn't want to admit to myself that everything Karin said was true.

It didn't take long for me to make the phone calls to my friends to meet up at the hospital. We figured there would be high security because Rukia was a noble. I'll just have to come up with a plan. We left the house and in a few minutes we made it to the hospital where everybody was waiting.

I started feeling nervous. I'm not sure why though. Looking at my surroundings, it reminded me when I was released from the hospital. At that time, I had no idea who anyone was. It was a scary experience and I had wondered if my life would ever be the same.

My dad walked up to the receptionist and asked what room Rukia was in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have strict orders to only let her family and other nobles in to see her at this time." She explained.

"We're her family." I blurted out. The receptionist looked at me skeptically. "We are distant relatives and Byakyua called us to let us know. So, we had to rush down here to see Rukia."

"Well, since you are _family." _Her dark eyes lingered on us. "Then you may see her. Room 567 is her room. "

"Thank you very much." Karin and Yuzu said. Our group went into the elevator to the fifth floor. Once we arrived, we went down several hallways until we came to room 567. I knocked on the door and a girl answered. She looked kind of familiar.

"Oh, I recognize you. You are Rukia's friend, right?" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Momo Hinnamori."

I was a bit startled. "Oh, she talks about me?"

Momo laughed and shook her head. "Nope, she only talked about you a few times." She started looking uncomfortable and began to change the subject. "Um, the doctor removed the bullets without any problems. She just doesn't need to move around a lot and needs a lot of rest. I figure you all want to talk to her and I'm surprised you guys even made it up here without trouble and-"

"Momo," A hoarse voice called from the room. "Let them in. You ramble when you're nervous. A lot."

Momo blushed and apologized for rambling. She said she was going to check on Toshiro and Renji because she said they weren't doing as well. I walked into the room first and greeted Rukia.

Tubes and machines were hooked up to her and she had a few bandages. Rukia's skin was very pale and she looked deprived of life. Her eyes widened and she struggled to find the right words.

"Hey, I bet you weren't expecting our friends to come." I smirked.

The moment of truth had come.

**Rukia's POV**

When my friends from Karakura walked in, I was so surprised. If I wasn't so tired I would've cried. Ichigo _obviously _did this on purpose. Well, there's no point in avoiding them now.

"H-Hi guys. How are you?" I kept my head down and tried not to look everyone in the eye.

"Rukia, we've missed you like crazy! You missed so much! Everyone changed and looks different." Keigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was really strange without having you around anymore," Mizurio said. "but, you could have at_ least _said goodbye or called so we could know if you were ok or not."

Tatsuki frowned and it was clear she was upset. "We aren't trying to fuss at you, but we would have never blamed you. We are your friends and we know none of this was your fault, Rukia. It's not bad to trust a friend once in a while."

Oh, I see now. Well, it's a little too late now, but I finally see. At that time, I was being an ass and assumed that they would blame me when in reality I'm sure they wanted comfort. I've been avoiding them for two years out of fear of rejection and here they were telling me what they really felt.

A few tears slipped down my face and I smiled. "Oh, I didn't know you would feel that way. I-I'm sorry. Honestly. If I could go back and change things, I would."

"We know, Rukia. We forgive you too!" Keigo's smile got bigger. "And to celebrate your recovery we should all go hang out again!"

My smile faltered. "My brother probably won't let me. Especially after something like this."

Ichigo snorted. "He told me we could hang out anytime. It was your decision however. Do you want to be back in our lives again or not? We are willing to accept you either way."

The one question that has been plaguing my mind for a month now. I scanned the faces of all my friends and remembered the days when we would hang out, study together, go to the fair, and just enjoy ourselves by being next to each other. The days, unfortunately, Ichigo didn't remember.

If I came back into their lives, then running away would have been pointless in the first place. "Ichigo, the Espada attacked my school. They are targeting the nobles, maybe even me specifically. I don't want you guys to be in danger."

"So? I said I would protect you. I know you trust me enough to know I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Unless they have a brick." I muttered.

Uryu and Chad paled a little when they heard me say that. Thankfully, no one else heard it. The rest of the time in the hospital I caught up with all my friends and the Kurosaki's. It felt like everything was normal for a little while. It was almost midafternoon when everyone decided to leave.

Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio, Isshin, and the twins all hugged me while Orihime and Ichigo stood off to the side watching. "Hey, call us so we can hang out. Or we'll drag you down here to have some fun, ok?" Tatsuki warned, but I knew she was being playful.

Everyone left my hospital room except Orihime and Ichigo. Ah, jeez. Something tells me this isn't going to be good. Surprisingly, Orihime came and hugged me (on my good side) and whispered, "I'm sorry Rukia for the way I've been acting. Don't leave again."

I hugged her back and told her it was ok and that I hadn't been acting fairly at all these past two years. After our apologizes were said and done, she left.

That left me with Ichigo.

**Ichigo's POV**

I might as well get this over with as soon as I can. I took a deep breath and said, "Rukia, I've been thinking. Well, Karin said it, but it seems like even though we want to be together at the same time we don't. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Her eyes were downcast and she nodded. "Y-yeah, I understand. I just figured that if I let you back into my life then running away was pointless. Who knows how we would be if I stayed. So," Her violet eyes stared at me intensly. "I think we should go on a date to see how we really feel about each other."

A date? I was definitely not expecting to hear that out of her. Her face turned a slight tint of pink as she scrambled for the right words. "W-well, I mean you don't have to call it a date. We'll go and see if we want to be friends or not. That's it."

I smiled and shook my head. "You have a way with words. Sure, we can hang out. The fair is in town so when you get out of the hospital we can go. Is that cool with you?"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. I bet she didn't expect me to agree to this. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll call you when I'm ready to go. You don't need to worry about my brother though. I'll find a way to convince him."

"Ok. I'll see ya then. Get better soon, Rukia." I said. I gave her one last glance before I left her room.

**Rukia's POV**

My face was still burning after Ichigo left. I hoped I got better real soon! My arm and knee still hurt, but the doctor said I would make a speedy recovery. After seeing my friends after two years, some type of pressure has been lifted off of my chest. Has my heart felt this heavy for two years? Maybe after my date with Ichigo or whatever you want to call it was over, I can fall into my old life again. Sure, it makes _everything _I did pointless and stupid, but in the end I would be happy.

That's all that mattered.

An hour or so passed until Momo, Kaien, Shinji, and my brother came in and told me the great news. "All of the members of The Espada have been captured. They are being held for questioning and awaiting trial." My brother said.

"Rukia, this is great news isn't it?! Now, we won't be in danger anymore." Momo exclaimed.

I was very excited. Today couldn't get any better. I made amends with my friends, made a "date" with Ichigo, and now my tormenters were going to be put in prison for life…hopefully. I'm sure Byakyua can pull some strings so they can stay in there until they rot.

"Also," Kaien smiled widely and gave me a knowing look. "You can start rehabilitation on your leg and arm today. Hopefully it will heal fast so you can, Uh I don't know, maybe go on date to the fair. Or anything else involving a date someplace that requires walking…a lot."

Byakyua shot Kaien and I a warning glare. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but Rukia is not going to the fair or anywhere near Karakura unless I'm there."

Kaien shot me another look and I understood completely. After all, it isn't the first time he's helped me sneak out of the house.

**A/N: IchiRuki date next chapter! A little more drama then the end! Give me some ideas on what you want to see on the date. I, however, decide if there is a kiss or not ;) **

**Hmm, I wasn't to sure on this chapter because I don't know how long rehabilitation takes on the knee or arm. I tried looking it up, but all the stupid Skyrim jokes came up. **

**I used to be a Fanfiction Writer, until I took a arrow to the knee :P **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Updated: 10/9/12**


	18. Night to Remember

**A/N: Ok, Chapter 19 will be the last chapter **

**Um, yeah thanks for the 61 reviews! Y'all are the bomb! **

**P.S. the date is gonna suck because I suck at writing romance. Sorry :( **

**Chapter 18**

**Night to Remember**

**Rukia's POV**

Carefully, I closed the door after I told my brother I would be _studying. _It's been three weeks since Toshiro, Renji, and I's release from the hospital. We were feeling much better after the ordeal.

The Espada, including Aizen this time, were to be tried for attempted murder and for what they did to the people in the Rukon District. It was pretty scary that the guy I've known and heard great things about for two years was actually a leader of The Espada.

Besides that things were going to go back to normal. Right after Ichigo and I went on our "date". I couldn't help but feel nervous, but in the end this would be worth it. First things first…Sneak out.

I looked out my window and saw Kaien's car parked at the end of the street. Ok, if things went as planned then I should be back around ten o' clock. That was usually the time I went to sleep.

Since I was doing things the old fashioned way, I pulled out from under the bed old sheets that I used to use. They were tied in strong knots and were long enough to reach outside.

I tied the sheets to the post on my bed and let it trail out my window. Getting out was pretty easy. The first time I tried to do this I almost twisted my ankle because the sheets were to short and it was a long drop. Then I had issues getting back up to my room.

Carefully, I made my way down the street where Kaien was waiting for me. "Rukia, are you excited?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I think it'll be fun…"

Kaien patted me on the head and laughed, "Silly, Rukia! Of course it will be. Just relax and everything will go smoothly!"

When have things in my life ever gone smoothly?

Kaien set off to Karakura and I fell asleep during the ride. Kaien shook me awake and informed me that we were at the fair and that he could see Ichigo waiting for me. I jumped out of the car, straightened my clothes, and made my way over to Ichigo. He saw me and smiled. "Hey, Rukia."

"Hey. Let's go in. I heard they have a new rollercoaster!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the fair. We went on a bunch of rides and convinced me to go on a ride that goes upside down. It was scary, but

**Ichigo's POV**

The dart popped the balloon and the man behind the counter told me to pick any prize I wanted. I got a pink rabbit and gave it to Rukia.

"Aw, thank you! What do you want to do next?" She asked me. I was really glad I could make her smile.

I walked over to a little cart where they were selling necklaces and bracelets. Rukia snorted from behind me. "Please don't tell me you are going to get the strawberry necklace."

"You know what, I wasn't even looking at that. But now I'm going to get it because it'll bother you."

"Ichigo, you are so corny." We both began to laugh. The rest of the night seemed to drag on, but for our last ride Rukia wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel. There we could at least talk about what we were going to do next relationship wise.

**Byakyua's POV ( 3****rd**** POV)**

"What do you mean she escaped from jail?!" Byakyua yelled into the receiver. He had been sitting down watching the news when he sees a story about how Tia, a member of The Espada, escaped from jail. The other Espada members were still in jail. Yammy said she had gone crazy, stole the keys from a police officer ( no exact details how), and escaped leaving the rest to rot.

A police officer, probably a newbie) stuttered into the phone trying to give Byakyua a answer. "W-we are looking for her right now. She couldn't have gotten far, but it would be wise to make sure your house is secure tonight."

Byakyua hung up the phone and went upstairs to Rukia's room. He didn't bother knocking and once he walked in he came to a truly bothersome sight. The window was open and sheets were tied to her bed post to the ground below and no study materials were out.

He was infuriated that she had snuck out when he told her not to go anywhere until after the trial ended. Byakyua went back to his study and opened up a drawer. Inside was a pistol. Byakyua had invested in one whenever The Espada had become active again. It was to protect Rukia obviously.

Byakyua remembered the talk Rukia and Kaien had about going to the fair. That's probably where she was now, no doubt about it. Byakyua went outside and got into his car, putting the gun in the passenger's seat, and sped off to Karakura Town, hoping he could get there in time.

**Ichigo's POV**

"I-I don't like this. We are to high up!" Rukia exclaimed as the Ferris Wheel took our passenger car up to the top and stopped.

"Well, you wanted to go on it."

"Shut up and- Oh! Look, you can see the city from here. It's so pretty." Wow, she was distracted easily. Down below, the city lights shined brightly and I had to admit myself they were beautiful. Well, right now I might as well tell her. It was now or never.

"Rukia, even though I haven't known you that long, it feels natural to be with you like this. So," She cut me off.

"I know, Ichigo. You don't have to say it. We can repair our relationship, ok? Once the trial is over, I'll come to visit you, Isshin, and your sisters. Then we can hang out with our friends." She gave me a shy smile. "That's what you want right?"

"Well," I replied sarcastically, "I had a huge speech planned out and you just ruined it. Thanks."

"Haha, it's not my fault. You are so easy to read and- Ah!" Rukia jumped into my arms as the Ferris Wheel began to go back down. I held her for a few seconds before she pulled away and blushed, "Sorry about that I-"

I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo pulled back and patted me on the head. "You are really cute when you blush."

"Funny you should say that because you used to tell me that all the time when I used to live with you." I commented. I would usually hit Ichigo in the arm when he told me that, but this time I won't. Ichigo and I both decided we would be together from now on. Who knows? Maybe he'll get some memories back one day and then he can remember all the times we spent together.

Then a real relationship could really begin. Actually, I'm surprised ( and very giddy) that he kissed me. Ichigo was usually shy about that type of thing. Well, he certainly did change a bit.

We both got off the Ferris Wheel and made our way to the exit. I was really tired and a little relieved. Kaien told me that he was going to be parking a few blocks from here. Ichigo and I set off down the sidewalk. It was quiet and comfortable.

We had one more block to go, but unfortunately we were stopped by my worst nightmare. In front of us, in a orange jumpsuit and with a bloody brick in her hand, stood Tia.

"Oh no…" I murmured. Tia laughed and walked closer to us. Ichigo stood in front of me protectively.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Tia laughed, "You don't remember? Aww, of course you don't! Little Ichigo lost his memories. I bet you are curious how, right?"

"Tia, shut up!" I yelled, "Don't do it. You already going to be arrested for what The Espada did to the people in the Rukon District."

Tia ignored me and continued to speak, "It was me! Me! I bashed your head with a brick similar to this one." She held up the brick. "It's a shame you didn't die. You were just a nuisance. Trying to play hero and protect this little bitch. In the end, you were weak and the loser!"

"Really? Well, lets settle it Tia. Once and for all."

I grabbed on to Ichigo's arm. "No, don't do it! Ichigo, please."

He shook me off and lunged at Tia, preparing to fight.

**A/N: Oh shit! Um, the last chapter will be uploaded this week! The ending is gonna be so sweet :') **

**Tonight I'm gonna watch The Walking Dead on Netflix. Thanks for reading ^.^**

**So, tell me your favorite part of the story?**

**Updated: 10/28/12**


	19. Always

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of Pictures. This has been one of my favorite fanfics to write :D Maybe one day I'll come back with another Bleach story I'm not sure yet. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers who gave me advice and helped during my writer's block. If it wasn't for y'all then this story probably wouldn't be this good ^.^ **

**So, I got my Cheez-its and now it's time to start~**

_Now, your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh_

_Some that made us cry_

_The ones that made you have to say goodbye…_

**Chapter 19**

**Always~**

"_Rukia, what happens if we leave and never see each other again?" Renji asked me as we laid down on our mats, "Will we still be friends?"_

"_Stupid, don't ask something so propostrous! Of course we will always be friends!" _

"_No matter where we are?"_

_I smiled and ruffled his hair. "No matter where we are, who we meet, or where we go. Heck, if I make more friends more in life I'll tell them the exact same thing." _

_Renji yawned, "'K. Night Rukia." _

I don't know why that specific memory invaded my thoughts as I watched Ichigo punch Tia in the face. Her head smacked the hard concrete and I cringed as it made a horrifying cracking sound. Ichigo stepped back and looked horrified at what he had done.

Tia slowly stood back up and put a hand to the back of her head. Blood painted her entire hand. She smiled faintly, "I see…I deserve this, don't I? I-I bashed your head with a brick and gave you a head injury. Now, Karma is being a bitch and giving me a head injury." She clenched her hand, "Damn…"

"Ichigo," I put a hand on his arm. "She may die from this and we'll be in trouble. We have to get her to the hospital then the police will come and arrest her again."

**Ichigo's POV**

Her words barely registered in my brain. I had done this. Did I do this before too? It feels like I have.

"Ichigo!" Rukia pushed my arm. "Are you even listening to me? Did you forget about Tia?"

"Of course not!" I snapped. "I-I was thinking you were right. We should get her some help."

Tia stumbled a bit, but she held the brick high over her head. "No! No! NO! I refuse to go to prison and let those bastards have their way with me!" She smirked, "I'll be gone long before then…"

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled, "Instead of facing punishment for your crime you'll kill yourself?! You're a freaking coward!"

Tia sneered at Rukia, "Damn, I thought you learned your lesson, _Kuchiki, _about opening up that huge ass mouth of yours again. It will always get you in trouble."

"Tia," I began, "Don't do this. It's pointless. Bricks are not the answer to life's problems."

Even though this situation was serious, Rukia still giggled at my comment. Tia glared at both of us. Her arms were shaking and she looked very unstable. It's almost like she had gone…mad.

Then she started to cry. "I-I want to change…please." Her blue eyes softened, "You're right. I'll atone for my sins. Maybe things can ch-"

A gunshot rang out in the chilly night air. Tia dropped the brick and clutched her stomach. "I've been shot? How?" She questioned. Two more shots rang out and finally Tia crumpled to the ground next to her bloody brick.

Walking down the sidewalk, Byakyua still kept his gun pointed at Tia's body and Kaien ran past Byakyua to give Rukia a quick hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just a little shaken. But I'm fine, Kaien."

Byakyua felt Tia's pulse on her neck and shook his head. "Her pulse is faint, but she's still alive. I already called the police and an ambulance." He looked at me hard and said, "If you are questioned, here's the story. You three were coming back from the fair when Tia attacked you. You had to fight her to defend yourselves. When I came to pick you up, she was about to attack once again and I shot her for self defense."

"Brother, she was about to put the brick down!" Rukia cried, "She was going to stop and we were going to take her to the hospital and-"

"This woman," Byakyua gritted his teeth, "tried to kill you and Ichigo _again. _She is the reason he lost his memories and yet you still wanted to help her."

Rukia bit her lip and nodded her head. "Yes, brother."

It didn't take long for the paramedics and police to arrive. Kaien, Rukia, and I each told the same story. We were coming back from the fair and were attacked and had to defend ourselves.

"So, you caused her head injury?" The officer inquired.

"Yes," I pointed at Rukia. "Tia was about to hurt my girlfriend so I punched her and she hit her head on the sidewalk."

Yes, it did feel wrong to lie to the police, but it didn't matter now. Tia is dead. She was the very woman that bashed my head in with a brick and caused my memory lost. I should feel bitter and hatred toward her….but I can't.

Finally, Tia's body was taken away and the police left. Byakyua's face was expressionless, but I had a pretty good feeling he was relieved that Rukia was unharmed.

"Let's go, Rukia." Byakyua said as he began to walk down the sidewalk. Kaien followed after him. Rukia squeezed my hand. Was this it? Would we never see each other again?

Rukia smiled, stood up on her tip toes, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you very much, Ichigo. I'll see you soon, 'K?"

I didn't get to give an answer because Rukia ran down the sidewalk to her friend and brother.

This was definitely not going to be the last time I saw Rukia Kuchiki.

***( May)***

**Rukia's POV**

My palms were sweaty as I waited in anticipation for my name to be called. It was Graduation Day. I was excited that I _**finally **_made it here. I was now an adult and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Principal Yamamoto spoke into the microphone and the crowd cheered. The loudest person I heard was Isshin.

"THAT'S MY THIRD DAUGHTER!" He yelled. Dammit, I told him not to embarrass me! Karin and Yuzu smiled and waved at me. Ichigo smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

When I was given my certificate, Principal Yamamoto whispered in my ear, "You have overcome a lot of pain and grief in your life. Let happiness find you, Miss Kuchiki."

I thanked him, walked off the stage, and took my assigned seat next to my classmates.

The ceremony passed without a problem. "I would like to give you the Class of 2013!" Everyone took their graduation caps off and tossed them in the air. Some cried, laughed, and cheered.

My classmates broke up into groups and went to the reception hall where cake and punch was being served. Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin all tackled me into a hug and congratulated me. Even Byakyua told me he was proud of me.

After the fair incident, the Espada were given twenty-five years to life for their actions. Of course, I wanted them to get life in prison, but just having them out of my life is good enough. But now my life could really get started.

The reception was amazing and it was the last chance I got to spend with my friends. Toshiro and Momo were going to a school in Tokyo to study business. Renji was going to Hiroshima to study to be a mechanic. Kaien was staying and attending Karakura University like Ichigo and I. Shinji didn't even stay for the rest of the school year. He claimed he needed a fresh start and Karakura held many bad memories for him. Shinji truly did need a fresh start. We all did.

I sat down and ate the rest of the cake with Renji as we talked about our time together. "So," He began, "You're going to live with the Kurosaki's again?"

"Yeah, Ichigo and I both wanted to be doctors so in order to get a good experience we need to do an internship with Isshin for a while. I'm just surprised Byakyua actually agreed to it."

"Guess that means we won't be seeing each other for a long time…" He said sadly. I reached over and gave Renji a hug.

"Stupid, I told you years ago. No matter where we are, where we go, or who we meet we will always be friends. Nothing will change, Renji."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I just wish you will get taller."

"Hey, that's my line, Renji." Ichigo appeared in front of our table. Renji stood up and put out his hand for Ichigo to shake.

"Ichigo, take care of her. You know how much trouble she is."

"Oh, I know." They shook hands and actually smiled. Maybe they'll be friends one day…

After saying final goodbyes to Momo, Renji, Toshiro, Kaien, and my brother, I left with the Kurosaki family. As we walked out to the car, Ichigo commented, "Damn, after everything that has happened you still end up at my house. And from the looks of it, my dad will never let you leave the house again."

"Yeah, but I won't leave this time."

"Promise?"

"Always. No matter where we go, who we meet, and where we are. We'll stay together always." I answered. Ichigo kissed me on the forehead and we walked hand in hand to the car.

The Kurosaki family and I were now on our way back to Karakura town. The place I truly belonged.

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the Heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you_

_Always~_

**A/N: This is how I intended on ending it. With Rukia and Ichigo promising to always stay. I'm not going to do a wedding or anything. I want you to draw your own conclusions on what happens with them. **

**I have to say, writing the beginning and end I realize we should all value friendship no matter what. I know I definitely need to do that a lot more. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! I'm kind of thinking of a sequel but don't get your hopes up. I plan on leaving it here. **

**THANKS A MILLION FOR READING TO THE VERY END EVERYONE! LOVE Y'ALL! **

**Pictures~: 6/11/12-11/4/12 **

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx**

***sighs* now it's over :( guess I better finish my other stories. Check them out if you will! :D**

**3:24 p.m.**


End file.
